Les larmes d'un ange
by Gwenn-Anne Claudie
Summary: Dean va se battre pour pouvoir sauver Sam, et tenter d'aider Castiel dans sa nouvelle vie. Crowley va développer des sentiments lui aussi, et Kévin fait tout pour déchiffrer la tablette des anges. Metatron veut tout faire pour la mort de Castiel. Que d'action et également du Destiel ! Ah oui. Il y'aura également de la violence, et des mots assez crus !
1. Un cri dans la nuit

_**Cette histoire ne prête pas attention aux saisons de la série car je ne voudrais en aucun cas spoiler la saison 9. Donc, cette histoire n'as pas vraiment de place, mais sinon, c'est après les évènements de la saison 8. Dans cette histoire, Castiel à bien évidement chuté grâce à Metatron, il est donc humain. Sam à guéri autrement, Dean est égal à lui-même. Voilà, donc, l'histoire ne prête pas du tout attention à ce qui se passe dans la saison 9 !** _

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**- Un cri dans la nuit -**

Dean prit Sam sur lui et l'aida a grimpé dans l'Impala, qui par la suite démarra et parti en trombe (bien évidement, il avait par ailleurs pris le soin d'enfermé Crowley dans le coffre). Tandis qu'ils roulaient, Sam respirait avec difficulté, Crowley poussait des grognements frustré, Dean regardait devant lui. L'Impala filait sur la route, la nuit éclairé par des boules de lumières qui se fracassaient avec douleurs sur la terre. Les Anges tombaient en hurlant de douleurs, de frayeur. Dean était désespéré en voyant les Anges tombés de la sorte, il priait intérieurement à un seul d'entre eux, Castiel, son ami. Sam retrouva sa respiration puis se mit à crier en pointant du doigt une silhouette agenouillé sur la route, Dean freina brutalement la voiture. Stupéfait, les deux frères regardèrent la silhouette, un homme, qui regardait le ciel et hurlait…

Dean poussa un juron quand il reconnut l'homme en question, il se précipita vers Castiel qui hurlait et pleurait, le visage levé vers le ciel où ses frères et sœurs tombaient. Sam le rejoignit également, Castiel ne les voyaient pas, ne les entendaient pas, Dean le serra contre lui pour tenter de le calmer, Sam fit de même en lui parlant.

- **_Cas ! CAS ! Calmes-toi ! On est là ! Castiel ! Je t'en prie ! Calmes-toi…_**

Dean tenta de le calmer, voyant que Sam était de plus en plus pâle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il frappa Castiel au visage auquel celui-ci se tût immédiatement et regarda Dean. Son visage baigné de larmes, ses yeux rouges sang, Dean fut stupéfait face au regard que lui lançait Castiel, il l'aida à se relever puis le guida vers l'Impala. Sam les suivaient en regardant Dean et Castiel qui se laissa guider.

Dean redémarra l'Impala, jetait des coups d'œil au rétroviseur pour voir Castiel le regarder avec un air absent. Dean ne comprenait pas un seul instant ce qui se passait où avait-il simplement peur de réaliser ce qui se passait réellement. Sam qui avait un peu repris ses couleurs regardait Castiel puis mit fin au silence en s'adressant à Castiel.

- **_Castiel. Que s'est-il s'est passé ? Castiel ?_**

Castiel ne répondit pas, regardait fixement la nuque de Dean tout en caressant sa joue où un bleu commençait à apparaître. Ce que ne loupa pas Sam qui d'un seul coup comprend et s'adressa à Dean qui s'était garé près du bunker.

- **_Oh non ce n'est pas vrai !_**

- **_QUOI ?!_** Dean se retourne vers Castiel puis regarda en haussant les sourcils Sam.

- **_Dean, tu l'as frappé ! Sa joue ! Il a un bleu qui…_**

- **_Je sais…_** Dean poussa un soupir, et répondis en baissant les yeux.

- **_Pardon ?!_ **Sam eut un hoquet de surprise puis le regarda soupçonneux.

-** _Je sais, j'ai compris tout à l'heure, en lui balançant un coup de poing dans la figure, j'ai compris…_** Dean regardait tendrement Castiel

- **_Mais… Comment ?_** Sam ne comprenait toujours pas comment son frère avait pu lui cacher cette information.

- **_Tout simplement que mon poignet ne s'est pas fracassé ! Sam ! Un Ange ne pleure pas ! Un Ange ne… Castiel ? Oh merde ! _**

Dean et Sam regardaient Castiel qui se mit à convulser brutalement, et se mit à vomir, criant comme un possédé, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passe. Sam et Dean sortirent de la voiture, ne prêtant aucune attention au Roi de l'Enfer, ruèrent vers Castiel qui était au sol, vomissant et criant.

- **_Castiel ! Putain ! CASTIEL ! Oh putain…. Cas !_**

Dean tenta de stabiliser Castiel qui criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et se bouchait les oreilles, Sam partis au Bunker chercher Kévin qui étaient là-bas, plongé dans la tablette des anges. Kévin et Sam rejoignirent Dean mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant la scène. Castiel criait toujours, en proie à une immense douleur, Dean le serrant contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos pour qu'il se calme, Castiel agrippait les bras de Dean, il criait et pleurait contre lui.

- **_Calmes-toi, c'est fini, on est là… Je ne te laisserai jamais tombé Cas. Je te le promets, respire, chuuuut…. Là, voilà, respire à fond, laisse-toi aller. Pleure, vas-y, c'est fini._**

Dean vit que Castiel s'était endormit contre lui, épuisé. Sam et Kévin l'aidait à porter Castiel pour l'allonger sur le lit. Sam allât se coucher sur ordre de son frère. Kévin veilla Castiel le temps que Dean fasse visiter à Crowley sa demeure et l'y installer de force.

Une fois Crowley installer, Dean vérifia si Sam dormait ce qui étais le cas, d'ailleurs il fut rassuré de savoir que Sam récupérait un peu des épreuves qu'il as passé. Il va dans la chambre où Castiel est endormi, Kévin l'interrogea du regard et celui-ci lui répondis avec tristesse.

- **_Les Anges sont tombés, lui aussi. Metatron l'a trahi… Cet enfoiré l'a manipulé grâce à moi ! Si j'avais été là…_**

- **_NON ! Dean, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Il a besoin de toi maintenant. Tu peux l'aider… Il est humain maintenant._**

- **_Oui. J'y compte bien. Kévin, je t'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! Et Sam ? Putain… J'en ai marre !_ **Kévin regarda Dean tristement puis lui souris.

- **_Moi non plus je n'y comprends rien... Dean, je vais aller me coucher. Tu devrais en faire autant._**

Dean acquiesça, regarda Castiel endormit qui gémissait, Dean comprit qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Dean grimpa sur le lit, prit Castiel contre lui puis lui caressa la tête en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant, ce qui marchait car Castiel arrêta aussitôt de gémir, laissant des larmes de silence couler sur son visage. Castiel ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Dean avec un sourire timide.

- **_Merci Dean… Merci._**

Castiel se rendormit après avoir murmuré ces mots, soulagé de l'amitié que lui donnait son ancien protégé, car oui, il avait besoin d'ami, d'être rassuré, et Dean remplissait son rôle avec perfection et pourtant, Dean n'est pas du tout de ce genre-là. Mais aujourd'hui, il fait exception, car le monde est devenu un sacré bordel et que Castiel avait besoin d'une bouée à qui se raccroché.

- _**T'en fait pas mon vieux, je suis là. Allez dors. Demain seras un autre jour !**_ Dean sourit en voyant Castiel dormir contre lui, accroché à lui. Il lui donnait l'impression d'un enfant apeuré qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et soulagé.

***** 2 heures plus tard *****

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_**

Dean s'était endormit pendant deux heures quand il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un hurlement strident lui vriller les tympans. Sam et Kévin, réveillés aussi en sursaut avaient déboulé dans la chambre en brandissant leurs couteau près à sauter sur l'ennemi. Stoppant net, Sam regarda intrigué Dean et Castiel, puis regarda la chambre et constate qu'il y'a aucun intrus. Il vit Castiel respirer difficilement, en proie à une terreur indéfinissable, Castiel tremblait de tous ses membres et jetait des regards frénétiques autours de lui. Dean tenta un geste vers lui quand celui-ci sauta du lit et se tassa dans un recoin et s'affala de tout son corps, en ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Dean poussa un soupir en voyant l'heure, il était 3 heures du matin, Sam et Kévin tentèrent un geste envers Castiel qui se pétrifia davantage et les regardaient fixement en tremblant et respirant avec une rapidité étonnante.

- **_Castiel ? T'es avec nous mon vieux ? Cas !_** Sam s'arrêta d'approcher de Castiel quand celui-ci le regarda avec crainte. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de Cas, il se tourna vers Dean en espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- **_Merde ! Fais chiez ! CAS ! Il a pissé !_** Dean vit une large mare d'urine sur le drap et poussa des jurons et voulut engueuler le fautif mais s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il ne faisait qu'effrayer davantage Castiel qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- **_Cas ? Merde, désolé mon vieux, tu ne comprends pas ce…_**

- **_Je suis où Dean ? Sam ? Qu'est… Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'étais sur la route puis… Pourquoi j'ai mal à ma joue ?! Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai quoi là ? Dean ! Explique-moi ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi je peux plus voler ? POURQUOI ?! DEAN ! JE… _**Dean va à sa rencontre puis lui posa la main sur son épaule et le regarda tristement et avec un sourire lui répondis calmement ce qui rassura l'Ange déchu en pleine crise d'angoisse.

- **_Cas. Relax, écoute-moi bien. Tu n'es plus un Ange. Tu as chuté. Tu te rappelles ? Bon, je veux que tu sache que je suis là. D'accord ?_**

- _**ET NOUS AUSSI !**_ Crièrent Sam et Kévin à l'unisson et qui regardaient froidement Dean, Dean ria sous cape et s'adressa à Castiel qui respira de nouveau tranquillement, et écouta avec attention Dean, en se rappelant les dernières heures passés.

- **_Cas. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu m'entends ? _**Castiel acquiesça doucement en regardant Dean.

- **_Oui… Tu me la déjà dis Dean. _**Dean sourie en voyant Castiel lui répondre tranquillement. Puis se tourna vers Sam.

- **_Super ! Bon, allez viens, il faut que tu prennes un bon bain ! Sam, tu peux aller faire couler de l'eau chaude s'il te-plaît ?_**

Sam partis dans la salle de bain faire ce qu'il fallait, Castiel avait besoin d'être rassuré car être une entité puissante et du jour au lendemain devenir humain devait être déstabilisant. Tandis que Kévin est allé dans la cuisine préparé de quoi manger et boire, Dean aida Castiel à enlever ses vêtements trempés. Dean étais un peu gêné de voir Castiel nu mais ne le montra pas car pour aujourd'hui, la pudeur n'étais pas de ce jour. Sam allât aider Kévin quand Dean aida Castiel à se laver en lui montrant les divers produits, il lui prêta de quoi s'habiller en attendant de quoi acheté.

Une fois lavé, habillé, Castiel descendis avec Dean dans la cuisine. Il s'assied puis mangea avec avidité, devant les regards ébahis de Sam, Dean et de Kévin. Castiel mangeait avec un bon appétit deux assiettes de saucisses, d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et trois tasses de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la pomme. Une fois repu, Castiel retourna se coucher dans le lit propre. Sam et Kévin firent de même, Dean resta un moment dans la cuisine à tout ranger puis décida de faire comme eux. Il décida d'aller vérifier si Castiel dormait paisiblement, mais décida quand même de s'allonger et dormir près de lui.

Sam qui se lèvera le premier et qui passera près de la chambre dont la porte est entre-ouverte, il verrat avec un sourire franc et un regard compatissant le joli spectacle que donnait son frère avec leur ami. Castiel est près de Dean, la tête posé au creux de son épaule, Dean dont les bars entourant Castiel d'une façon protectrice, dormait également la tête au-dessus de celle de Castiel. La scène qu'il voyait avec joie était celle d'un homme qui voulait protéger son ami de toute nuisance extérieure. L'image étais magnifique, surréaliste car Sam n'avait jamais vus son frère de la sorte. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, Dean culpabilisait d'avoir laissé tomber Castiel quand celui-ci s'est retrouvé sur le chemin de Metatron. Et il savait aussi que Dean n'étais pas du tout comme ça ni avec lui ni avec personne. Et pourtant, le fait de voir son frère si tendre avec Castiel l'ému car il était assez rare que Dean se laisse allez de la sorte. Tout doucement, il referma la porte de la chambre et partis en direction de la cuisine. Sam allait un peu mieux mais n'étais toujours pas complétement guéris. Dean l'as fait arrêter à temps, mais Sam n'étais malheureusement pas encore tiré d'affaire.

Dean, Castiel, Kévin et Sam se réveillent vers 11 heures, ils mangèrent avec un appétit vorace. Dean vit avec soulagement que Castiel allait un peu mieux. La nuit a été mouvementée. Il regarda son petit frère et vit qu'il faisait un effort pour lui paraître bien. Quand tous les quatre entendirent un cri venant d'en bas. Dean soupira puis se dirigea au sous-sol.

- **_Eh merde ! Manquais plus que ce trou de cul ! Je l'avais complétement oublié celui-là !_**

Dean ouvrit la porte avec violence, il vit Crowley lui sourire avec un regard malicieux.

* * *

**Donnez moi votre avis pour cet début d'histoire ! J'espère que cela vous plaît !**


	2. Un démon sensible

_**Voilî voilou. 2ème chapitre ! Attention, Torture, violence, mots crus, mouchoirs de papiers en réserve car y'aura encore des larmes... ^^ Je remercie à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ce qui prouves qu'ils aiment ma première histoire. Donc je la continue ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

**- Un démon sensible -**

Pendant que tout le monde dormaient à poings fermés, Crowley, enfermé dans le sous-sol, ne disait pas un mot. Il avait entendu Castiel hurlé. Il n'aimait l'Ange car celui-ci l'avait tout bonnement trahi. Mais le fait de l'entendre hurler de cette façon lui fit de la peine, c'est la première fois de toute son existence qu'il entend un tel cri. Un cri inhumain, de souffrance, de peur. Surtout depuis que ce satané Sam Winchester l'avait drogué de son sang, il devenait plus sensible. Et il détestait ça. Quand il entendit du mouvement au-dessus de sa tête, il se mit à hurler.

**- _PUTAIN ! EH ! LES WINCHESTERS ! J'AI LA DALLE !_**

Crowley eut un immense sourire quand il vit la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir à la volée, il voit apparaître Dean, Sam, Kévin et Castiel qui lui paraissait bien pâle, d'ailleurs l'angelot restait en arrière, évitant de le regardé, se faisait tout petit. Sam étais aussi pâlichon que lui.

**- _Tu veux quoi Crowley ! Tu nous prends pour tes larbins ? Espèce de sale petit…_**

**- _Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! J'ai faim, vous n'avez pas un truc a grignoté ? Parce que j'ai FAIM !_** Crowley interrompit Dean qui lui lança un regard glacé.

**- _Tiens ducon ! Ta bouillie ! Préparé par Kévin !_**

Dean lui mit un bol rempli d'une sorte de bouilli verdâtre qui puait, Crowley regarda Kévin d'un air outré, puis repoussa le bol en plissant le nez.

**- _Rassure moi Kévin, ce n'est pas de toi ? Enfin, sérieux, je ne vais pas manger tes défections ! Puis euh, faut pas manger trop de légumes, ça doit … HEY !_**

Kévin fulminant de rage lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure, mais fut vite ramené en arrière par Dean qui avança son visage près de lui. Crowley, pas intimidé du tout, regarde le chasseur d'un air nonchalant.

**- _Écoute-moi bien Crowley, t'es notre prisonnier ici. Tu as intérêt à nous donner de bonnes informations. Tu vas me dire comment guérir Sam. Allez…_**

**- _Pas sans manger ! J'ai faim et soif aussi._**

Crowley vit avec un plaisir immense le visage de Dean passé du blanc au rouge de colère, il voulut dire quelque chose quand ce dernier lui enfonça le couteau anti-démon dans la main, Crowley se mit à hurler de douleur car il sentait l'eau bénite, sur la lame, lui brûlé la peau. Dean eut un sourire carnassier quand il vit Crowley hurlé. Castiel prit peur et s'enfuis en haut, en se bouchant les oreilles. Kévin le suivit. Sam regarda son frère qui rapprochât son visage près de celui de Crowley, tout en prenant une bouteille d'eau bénite, et qui le versât sur le visage du Roi de l'Enfer qui hurlât de plus belle.

**- _Alors, tu disais ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu…. Oh ! Tu en veux encore ? Attend… Voilà, tiens !_** Dean continua à verser l'eau bénite sur la tête de Crowley qui avait décidé d'arrêté de hurler, crispa ses mâchoires et regardait fixement son bourreau puis lui cracha dessus. Ce qui lui valut une bonne gorgé d'eau qui lui brûla toute sa trachée.

Sam vit que cela ne servit à rien de rester près de son frère, il rejoignit Kévin et Castiel en haut, laissant Dean évacuer sa rage et tension sur Crowley qui n'avait pas demandé autant d'attention de toute sa misérable vie. Les hurlements étouffé de Crowley et les cris de rages de Dean se faisait entendre, Sam fermât la porte pour atténuer le son puis vit Kévin cachant sa tête derrière un bouquin. Sam vit avec un rire crispé, un immense sourire étalé sur le visage de Kévin qui écoutait avec délectation les grognements enragés de Crowley. Il chercha Castiel du regard, étonné de ne pas le voir, il regarda Kévin qui lui répondit d'un ton neutre.

**- _Il est monté dans la chambre. Euh Sam, il n'as pas du tout l'air bien. Il cache quelque chose…_** Kévin n'eut aucunes réponses de Sam, qui partit à la rencontre de Castiel.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Sam voulut frapper à la porte quand Dean l'apostropha, étant remonté quelques minutes après que Sam soit monté, n'ayant obtenu aucunes infos de la part de Crowley, avait décidé de lui laisser du répit. Ayant entendu Kévin, il est monté à la suite de son frère, et entendait également les sanglots de Castiel. Dean et Sam se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire contre le chagrin qu'endurait leur ami. Sam retint Dean par le bras, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis descendis rejoindre le Prophète.

**- _Surtout, fait comme ce matin ! Écoute-le ! Reste toi-même, il a besoin de…_**

**- _Tu me prends pour qui Sammy ? Je sais que je suis odieux quand je m'y mets mais quand même !_** Dean répliqua avec étonnement et regarda fixement le dos de son frère s'en aller, il le vit se retourné vers lui avec un sourire long jusqu'aux oreilles et lui lança son fameux regard de chiot battus, et s'en allât.

Dean poussa la porte délicatement, il vit Castiel allongé sur le lit, les épaules tremblotant, il entendit également le silence. Castiel avait arrêté tout gémissements et pleures. Mais Dean savait que Castiel continuait de pleuré en voyant les épaules tremblés. Dean, qui avait évacué sa colère sur le pauvre démon qui n'en demandait pas tant, s'approcha de son ami en se mettant face à lui. Il vit sur le visage de Castiel, une peine infinie, ses joues creusés par des sillons de larmes. Dean comprit que Castiel pleurait depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'assied près de lui, Castiel en fit autant, essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes.

**- _Cas. Que se passes-t'il ? Dis-moi ? Allez, parles, dis-moi ce que tu ressens_…** Dean fit un sourire encourageant vers l'Ange déchu qui lui murmura en baissant les yeux.

**- _Je suis désolé Dean ! Je suis désolé ! Pour ce que j'ai fait ! Naomie avait dit vrai. Metatron a fermé le paradis grâce à moi ! Je voulais réparer le paradis et aux lieux de ça ! J'ai fait tomber mes frères et sœurs ! Je les aie fait chuter ! C'est ma faute Dean ! Je suis responsable de tout ! C'EST MOI ! JE LES AIE TRAHIS ! PARDON ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ….Je suis désolé… Dean…Je…suis…désolé…_**

Dean ahuris vit Castiel refondre en larmes, il se sentait coupable à cause de ce qu'a fait ce salopard. Dean attendit que Castiel se calme un peu en lui caressant les cheveux en lui parlant doucement. Puis dès qu'il avait l'attention de son ami, avec un sourire compatissant, lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur son cœur à son sujet.

**- _Castiel, écoute-moi bien… D'accord ? Sois très attentif par ce que je vais te dire ! Bon pour commencer, je t'aime Cas ! Tu es mon ami, je te considère comme un frère ! Ok ? Tu es un ami et un frère également pour Sam ! Et Kévin aussi ! Alors il est hors de question que je te pardonne car…_**

Castiel hoqueta de surprise et regarda Dean avec peine et honte car il pensait que Dean le pardonnerait. Mais Dean lui mit une main sur son épaule et continua de lui parler.

**- _Car je n'ai pas à te pardonner ! C'est toi qui devrais me pardonner ! Parce que je t'ai laissé tomber ! Quand tu es partis avec la tablette, j'ai crue bêtement que tu me faisais plus confiance, mais ce n'étais pas ça… ! C'était dans le but de protéger la tablette et moi aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas ! Puis quand tu as voulu allez vers moi, je t'ai rejeté ! Ensuite Metatron à profiter de cet instant pour te manipulé ! Je t'ai jeté droit dans la gueule de ce fils de pute ! Je te demande pardon ! Castiel, jamais plus je te laisserai ! Tu m'entends. Je t'aime comme un frère, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse pour des choses qui ne… _**Dean se fit interrompt par Castiel qui l'enlaça puis sanglota contre lui. Il était soulagé que Dean l'accepte car il avait peur d'être à nouveau seul, rejeté. Castiel lui murmura, comme une litanie.

**- _Merci Dean de ne pas me rejeté ! Je veux rester avec vous ! J'ai peur de vous ralentir. Apprend-moi Dean ! _**

**- _Bien sûr ! Je sais que tu te bats bien ! Mais demain, on vérifiera ça ! D'accord ? Aujourd'hui, je dois trouver des réponses pour Sam et…_**

Dean et Castiel sursautèrent en entendant le hurlement strident de Crowley et le flot de jurons qui s'ensuivit. Dean, Castiel, Sam et Kévin descendirent en vitesse auprès de la sirène humaine qui beuglait comme un putois.

**- _STOOOOOOP ! BON LES GARS ! CA COMMENCE À ME FAIRE CHIEZ ! JE VEUX VOUS PARLER ! C'EST CLAIR ? PUTAIN BORDEL DE DIEU ! DEEEEEEEAAAAAAANN ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! DESCEND ! ET ARRÊTE AVEC L'ANGELOT ! TOUS CES SENTIMENTS DE FILLETTES ME GAAAAAVVVEEEE ! JE VEUX PAAAAARLEER ! DEAN WINCHESTER ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT CONTINUER À HURLER SI TU DES… !_**

Crowley s'interrompt dès qu'il voit ses quatre geôliers préférés. Il eut un immense sourire en voyant Castiel qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Il vit avec joie, qu'il avait pleuré. Puis il se mit à parler d'un ton railleur envers Castiel qui se crispa derrière Dean.

**- _AH ! Enfin ! Dean… et mon petit Cassie préféré ! Ooooh, t'as pleuré ? Tu veux un gâteau ? Un petit calinou ? OU TU VEUX QUE JE T'ARRACHE LES ENTRAILLES ? Dit moi mon Cassou d'amour ? Espèce de sale petit traître de merde, je vais prendre un immense plaisir à te torturer mon tout beau ! Tu sais que… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! PUTAIN !_**

Dean balança un seau d'eau bénite au visage de Crowley qui hurla, puis le regarda avec un grand sourire surtout en voyant que ses moqueries avaient atteint Castiel.

**- _Ok Crowley, je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Ah moins que tu veuilles que je t'arrache les entrailles tout en les arrosant d'eau bénite ?! Tu fous la paix à Castiel ! T'as capté ?_**

**- _Je fais ce que je veux mon Deanouchet adoré ! Surtout que je peux rien faire, laisse-moi au moins le plaisir d'insulter le traitre du service ! Je veux pouvoir…. OK ! D'ACCORD ! Je t'explique ! Je ressens toutes les émotions qui émanent de toi et de Castiel ! Et cela me donne envie de vomir ! Allez-vous trouver un coin pour jouer aux quatre fers en l'air, et loin de moi SI POSSIBLE ! Quoi ?_**

Castiel le regarda interloqué et se blottit derrière Dean qui lui étais dégouté, mais garda un bras protecteur envers Castiel, quand à Kévin il avait qu'une seule envie, c'est de voir Dean torturer encore Crowley. Sam lui étais très étonner.

**- _Attend, tu ressens des émotions ? T'es devenu un démon… sensible ? Sérieux ?!_**

Sam se tourne vers Crowley qui le regarde fixement avec une furieuse envie de lui mettre une bonne droite, mais il baissa les yeux de dépit et annonça d'un ton sec et éleva la voix.

**- _Depuis que tu m'as dopé à ton sang l'Élan, je suis capable de ressentir des émotions, et ça m'écœure ! Surtout ces deux-là ! Non mais quoi encore ?_**

Crowley se met à imiter Dean qui fut stupéfait, Sam et Kévin avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant les grimaces de Crowley, quand à Castiel, il regarda fixement ses pieds et tremblait non de peur mais de rage.

**- _Castiel, je t'aime ! T'es mon ami ! Mon frère ! BEURK ! FRANCHEMENT DEAN ! SAUTE LE QU'ON EN FINISSE AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE TENSION QUE TU AS ! C'EST À VOMIR ! Sérieux ? Castiel ! Qu'est devenu l'angelot sans peur sans lois ? Une vraie lavette ! Un bébé pleurnichard ! Bouhou, j'ai fauté ! Bouhou, j'ai déchu ! Bouhou je suis plus le connard d'emplumé ! Cassie ! Nom d'un chien ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! TU AS TRAHIS DEAN ET SAM ! OUI TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAU… AAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAH ! ARGL ! GRLGR… AAARRRHH… !_**

Dean lui sauta dessus et faisait en sorte de l'étrangler. Même si il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de le tuer, Sam lui mit une main sur son épaule.

**- _DEAN ! Du calme mon vieux ! On a besoin de lui pour des infos !_**

**- _Laisse-moi me défouler vieux ! J'en ai ma claque de cet asticot remuant !_ **Dean repoussa gentiment son frère, et il continua son emprise envers Crowley qui gargouillait et tentait de se déloger de l'emprise du chasseur.

**- _Alors ? Tu la fermes maintenant hein ? Espèce de sale cloporte de merde ! Je t'ai demandé de foutre la paix à…_**

**- **_**OK ! CA VA DEAN ! LÂCHE-MOI MAINTENANT ! Bon ! Maintenant que t'es calmé ! J'aimerai te demander deux petites choses… Je suis curieux.** _

Dean le lâcha aussitôt, mais resta près de lui, prêt à lui sauter dessus si nécessaire. Crowley, ravis qu'il l'es lâché, demanda en direction de Castiel qui se braqua aussitôt.

**- _C'était quoi ce hurlement ce matin ? Je n'ai jamais entendus ça ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'avoue que…_**

**- _Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de Castiel ? Parce qu'il y'as pas deux seconde, tu faisais en sorte de l'enfoncer !_**

Crowley haussa les épaules, soupira brièvement, excédé par la vague de sentiments qui l'envahit d'un seul coup, il ressentait de la peine pour l'angelot et il ne supporte pas ça. Il vit Dean resserrer Castiel prêt de lui, lui lançant un regard « _vas-y, ose dire quoique ce soit sur lui, et je te fous la raclée de ta vie_ ».

**- _Ok ! Ok ! Bon, pour Sam, j'ai une solution toute simple ! Pour qu'il guérisse…_**

**- _Bonjour les garçons !_**

Crowley n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase quand Metatron apparaît dans la pièce, avec un immense sourire. Dean poussa un juron.

**- _MERDE ! ON A ZAPPÉ LES PROTECTIONS ANTI-ANGE ! MERDE ! Cas, reste près de moi ! Métatron, espèce de sale enflure, tu vas me payer pour Castiel !_**

Metatron le regarda, amusé, puis d'un geste de la main, fit valdingué Dean contre les murs, Sam voulut s'interposé mais connut le même sort que Dean tout comme de Kévin. Castiel resta pétrifié, en proie à des remords, il n'eut le temps de faire quelque chose que Metatron disparut avec lui.

Dean, Sam, Kévin hurlèrent d'horreur en voyant Castiel disparaître.

**- _CASTIEL !_**

* * *

**_Je sais... Mois aussi j'aime pas les coupures de ce style... ^^ Mais j'adore en mettre ! Bonne lecture :) ! Ah oui, le troisième chapitre seras d'un autre genre (plus sanglant, violent, avec de l'humour en bataille, par contre un peu moins de belles déclarations à l'eau de rose car il s'agit quand même de Supernatural. Et c'est pas mon genre pour Dean & Castiel. Je leurs réserves beaucoup de chose !) Puis surtout, grâce à Crowley, beaucoup de choses vont changer... Le chapitre 3, pas avant mercredi ! ^^ Bonne lecture._**


	3. Le lien

**Voici le 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est gentil à vous ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**- Le lien -**

***** Dans un entrepôt *****

Dans une pièce, torse nu, les bras attaché derrière son dos, le prisonnier hurla de douleurs quand le premier coup arriva sur son dos, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il hurla de plus belle quand un de ses frères, qui étais du côté de Métatron, pris la lame angélique, le trempa dans de l'huile frit, puis s'amusa à tracer des mots, des phrases sur le corps de Castiel qui hurlait de douleurs. Les larmes aux yeux, effrayés, ne comprenant pas le regard plein de haine de ses frères et sœurs qui l'entouraient. Métatron étais assis, sirotant un verre de cognac, jubilait à le voir souffrir. Castiel releva son visage rouge de larmes et de sang, ses yeux bleus emplit de larmes et de haine, il regarda froidement Métatron, puis se crispa dès qu'il sentit les entailles. Castiel n'ouvrit la bouche, refusant de crier. Métatron le regarda puis éclata d'un rire glacial. Castiel étais humain certes, mais la lame angélique trempée d'huile sacrée lui brûlait et tailladait la peau. Il se forçat à se taire, mais c'est sans compter sur Métatron qui s'avança vers lui, en lui montrant la fiole où une matière vaporeuse, bleus et blanche circulait.

- **_Tu reconnais ceci mon petit Angelot ? Eh oui… C'est ta grâce mon chou ! Tu la veux ? Parce que franchement, en humain t'es lamentable mon grand !_**

- **_Va te faire foutre Métatron !_ **Cracha Castiel en le fusillant du regard. Métatron prit un air scandalisé, puis regarda les quatre anges qui les entouraient, et il répondit.

- **_OH ! Tellement de colère… C'est mignon comme tout ! Le misérable petit insecte qui gigote lamentablement mordille ! Et aboie ! C'est trop chou ! Tu me fais frissonner mon bel angelot._**

Métatron pris Castiel par les cheveux, le tira en arrière, puis lui murmura à l'oreille avec un ton dangereusement mielleux. Castiel grogna face à la douleur, puis regarda fixement le Scribe de Dieu qui lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

- **_Si tu savais ce que je rêve de te faire endurer ! Tu vas voir mon petit agneau, je vais te faire souffrir… Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne vas pas mourir… Non-non, pas maintenant, plus tard ! Je veux que tu pleures, que tu hurles, comme ce matin, où tout à l'heure ! C'était jouissif ! Eh oooh ! Attend, j'ai une idée ! Tu sais que j'entends toute tes pensées secrètes ?_**

Castiel le fixa du regard, furieux, mais dès que Métatron le touche au front, il se mit à hurler comme un dément, les larmes coulent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il vit avec horreur que Métatron lui faisait revivre des choses qu'il avait faîte, les horreurs dont il a été témoins et le pire c'est qu'il voyait Dean subir la même chose que lui.

***** Dans le Bunker, après la disparition de Castiel *****

- **_CASTIEL ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! PUTAIN QUELS CONS ! Les marques ! On a oublié ce…_**

-**_ DEAN ! ON va le retrouver ! Calmes toi !_**

Dean grogna de rage, il avait mal partout, la tête le lançait. Sam aida Kévin à se relevé. Crowley, médusé, les regardaient fixement, ne disant rien malgré qu'il avait très envie d'en profiter, car Dean pourrait le tuer s'il osait dire quoique ce soit sur Castiel.

Kévin est monté en quatrième vitesse pour mettre ces protections qu'ils avaient bêtement zappés. Sam, malgré son état, allât fouiller les bouquins pour pouvoir retrouver leur ami.

Dean est resté avec Crowley, dans le but d'avoir des informations. Mais d'un seul coup, en pleines réflexions, il s'écroule. À genoux, le visage tiré en arrière, les bras semblaient scotché dans son dos, il se mit à hurler de douleurs, car il comprit que cela venait de Castiel, il voit tout ce que voit Castiel et subit tout ce qu'il subissait à l'instant même.

- **_Hey ?! L'écureuil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?! WINCHESTER ! L'élan ! Y'as ton frère qui pète une durite !_**

Sam déboule dans le sous-sol, suivit de près par Kévin. Il s'élance vers Dean qui convulse et gémi de douleurs, Sam le prend contre lui pour l'empêcher de convulser et tenta de le calmer en lui parlant. Ne comprenant pas grand-chose, Kévin s'avance vers Crowley, un couteau à la main.

- **_Hé on se calme ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! Je peux rien faire moi !_ **Crowley secoua la tête négativement face à Kévin qui s'avançait vers lui avec un air menaçant.

- _**KÉVIN ! Ce n'est pas Crowley !**_ Sam s'adressant à Kévin qui s'arrêta immédiatement, puis se retourne vers son frère qui commençait à gémir, et transpirer.

- **_DEAN ?! DEAN ! Merde ! Répond moi ! Qu'es…_**

Sam se pencha vers la bouche de son frère, d'où parmi les gémissements de douleurs, un murmure se fait entendre.

- **_Castiel… Castiel… C'est horrible… Il se fait torturé par Métatron… Je vois tous ce qu'il voit… Il… Argh._**

- **_Mais comment… ! Kévin ! C'est possible ?_ **Sam regarda son frère trembler, la tête en arrière, les yeux qui saignent, en train baver et de gémir de douleur, Sam se tourna vers Kévin tout en retenant son frère.

- **_De quoi ? _**répondis, suffoqué, le Prophète, qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

- **_Dean voit et subis la même chose que Castiel ! Comment cela peut-il être possible ?_**

-** _C'est le lien !_**

Sam et Kévin se retourne vers Crowley d'un seul mouvement. Crowley se tût, surpris lui aussi par ce qu'il vient de sortir. Fronça les sourcils puis continua.

- **_Le lien ! T'as oublié l'Élan ? Parce que je te signale, c'est Castiel qui a ramené le joli cul de ton frangin de l'Enfer ! Donc, ce qu'il fait qu'ils sont liés mon tout beau ! _**Crowley regarda Sam en haussant le sourcil gauche et lui fit les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre.

- **_Ok, ça je crois que j'ai capté ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? DEAN ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire !?_**

Kévin fonça en haut pour trouver sur la tablette une quelconque indication sur le Lien entre un Ange et son Élu. Sam tenta d'aider son frère mais grogna de déception, jura abondamment quand il vit Dean se mettre à crier.

- **_KÉÉÉÉVIIIIIN ! T'AS TROUVÉ ?! _**Sam entendis Kévin répondre un « NON ! » autoritaire, puis se dirigea vers Crowley quand il vit Dean s'évanouir sous la torture mentale qui lui était infligé.

- **_BON ! Crowley ! Finis de rire ! C'est quoi le remède miracle pour moi ?_**

- **_Bordel de… OK ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme ton frère putain ?!_ **Crowley regarda, en plissant des yeux, Sam qui s'avança doucement vers lui, un sourire carnassier au visage.

- **_Je vais me gêné. Crowley, je te promets que tu vas y goûter si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement._** Lança Sam au démon, le menaçant d'Eau Bénite et du couteau Anti-Démon. Le silence était calme, malgré les gémissements de Dean qui était inconscient depuis quelques minutes.

- **_Je…_**

Sam se retourna en entendant Kévin dévalé les escaliers, avec un sourire.

- **_JE SAIS ! Sam… Eh ! J'ai trouvé et… DEAN ?!_**

Kévin se figea en voyant le frère aîné allongé par terre, en train de gémir. Sam s'approcha de lui, fit en sorte de capter son regard.

- **_Évanoui. Kevin, t'as la solution ? Kévin ?!_**

-** _Hein ?! Ouai. J'ai trouvé, et ça vas pas plaire à Crowley !_**

- **_On parle de moi ? Kevin, suis pas… _**

- _**Je dois faire quoi ?**_ Sam interrompt Crowley qui lui lança un regard glacial, Kévin lui répondis avec un grand sourire.

- **_Tu dois boire le sang de Crowley !_**

- **_HEIN ?!_ **Sam et Crowley à l'unisson s'exclamèrent, puis Crowley se mit à rire comme un dément.

***** Dans l'entrepôt, après l'évanouissement de Dean. ****

Métatron lâcha le front de Castiel, puis l'observa avec attention en souriant. Castiel repris difficilement sa respiration, regarda fixement le flacon où nageait sa grâce, pense à Dean qui avait tout ressentis ce qu'il a subit. Il se souvient de son évanouissement, inquiet pour lui, il regarda Métatron puis lui hurla dessus.

- **_QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT AS DEAN SALOPARD ?!_ **Metatron lui fit une moue compatissante et sarcastique en le regardant puis répondis avec une joie exagéré.

- **_Mon petit…. Je n'ai rien fait à Dean. Mais, c'est…Euh…_ _Attend que je me rappelle et OH ! Mais c'est toi qui lui as fait ça ! Tsss, ce n'est pas bien de rejeté la faute sur les autres mon petit ange._**

Castiel le regarda froidement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi Dean as ressentis ce qu'il avait subis, pourquoi as t'il vu tous ce qu'il as vu. Métatron le voyant dans sa soudaine réflexion, se frotta les tempes et répliqua à Castiel.

- **_Aie, ma tête ! Castiel, mon grand, arrête de faire chauffer tes neurones comme ça ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ta petite tête ! BON ! Je vais te soulager tout de suite mon cher ami…_**

- **_JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMI ESPÈCE DE SALE… !_ **Hurla Castiel, enragé, qui aurait aimé étrangler Métatron. Mais il fut interrompu par l'un des comparses de Métatron qui vient de lui balancer un poing, droit sur sa mâchoire lui faisant éclaté la lèvre, Métatron le retint, puis regarde Castiel avec un air compatissant, se mit à sa hauteur et lui parla comme si il parlait à un petit enfant.

- **_Cas. Tu devrais m'écouter…_**

- **_JE M'APPELLE CASTIEL ! _**Lui répliqua hargneusement l'ange déchu, ce qui fit sourire le scribe.

- **_Très bien. Le petit bébé sait son prénom ! Et on l'applaudit bien fort !_** (Métatron se mit à applaudir exagérément en regardant Castiel qui le fusillait du regard) **_Bref, Castiel. Je vois que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Dean as tout vu et subis ce que je t'ai fait subir…. Ça te parle si je te dis ce mot « Lien » ?_**

Castiel le regarda étonné, semblant réfléchir puis compris immédiatement. Il vit également la fiole dans la main de Métatron, puis dans un geste désespérer, il se releva en criant de douleur puis donnât un coup de pied vers la fiole. Métatron surpris par le geste de Castiel, lâcha la fiole qui se fracassa au sol, libérant la matière vaporeuse qui se dirigea droit vers la bouche grand ouverte de Castiel.

***** Dans le bunker, tout de suite après le rire dément de Crowley *****

- **_Putain ! Crowley ! Arrête ça !_ **(Sam criant contre le roi de l'enfer qui riait bruyamment, et se retourne vers le prophète) **_Kévin, c'est une blague là ?!_ **Sam regarda Kévin avec des yeux de merlan frit tandis que Crowley était mort de rire.

- **_AH AH AH AH AH AH ! AH AH !... Ih ih ih ! Oh putain… Kévin, c'est trop drôle ! Mon… AH AH AH ! Mon sang ? Pff… AH AH AH !_ **Crowley tenta de dire quelque chose mais il reprit de plus belle ses éclats de rires, il en pleurait même.

Dean se réveilla, subitement en faisant sursauter son frère et Kévin. Crowley riait toujours, n'ayant pas vus Dean. Sam s'avança vers lui quand Crowley se mit à crier sur Kévin qui stupéfait le regarda ahuri.

- **_Dit-donc le prophète de merde, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser le bourricot me sucé le sang ?! SÉRIEUX !? EH BIEN LA RÉPONSE EST… !_**

- **_LA FERME CROWLEY !_** Sam lança un regard vers le démon qui grimaça puis se tût en l'observant attentivement, Sam s'approcha de Dean qui regardait Crowley avec un air complétement étonné, sa bouche fit une légère grimace de dégoût puis fusilla du regard son petit frère.

- **_T'es encore accro au…_**

- _**Mais non andouille !**_ (répliqua Sam en lui faisant les gros yeux puis le regarda intensément) **_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_**

- **_Je n'en sais rien, j'étais en train de réfléchir quand j'ai… J'ai vus Castiel… Enfin j'étais à sa place_…** (Dean étais perplexe, regarda son frère qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui, puis se tourna vers le démon qui lui fit un léger sourire du style « Je n'y suis absolument pour rien, ne me regarde pas, tu me stresse ! ») **_Crowley, mon petit, dis-moi, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose toi ?_**

- **_MAIS BORDEL DE… NON L'ÉCUREUIL ! Ce n'est PAS…MOI ! D'ACCORD ! Je suis un méchant, mais là je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi et Castiel ! Moi, nenni !_**

Crowley regarda Dean qui réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, quand Kévin lui adressa la parole.

- **_Dean, apparemment, Métatron torturait Castiel quand tous d'un coup, tu as tout ressentis. Crowley as dit que c'était le lien… Tu as compris ?_**

- **_Le lien ? Que… OH ! _**

- _**Ca y'est ? L'écureuil a enfin compris !**_ (Crowley regarda méchamment Dean, puis se tourna vers Sam et lui hurla pratiquement dessus) **_PAS MON SANG !_**

***** Dans l'entrepôt, la grâce s'envole vers la bouche de Castiel *****

Métatron vit la grâce voler vers Castiel qui s'était levé, deux des Anges de Métatron sautèrent sur Castiel pour l'empêcher de prendre la grâce, et le rouèrent de coups sur tous le corps. Tandis que Métatron regardait la scène avec attendrissement, la grâce avait disparue. Une fois Castiel remis sur ses genoux, l'un des anges lui souleva la tête pour qu'il puisse regarder Métatron. Le visage ensanglanté de Castiel faisait face à son bourreau qui d'un claquement de doigt fit partir les anges. Regarda l'ange humain puis se rapprocha de lui.

- **_Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurai fait la bêtise de prendre ta grâce avec moi ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, petit naïf ! Écoute moi attentivement petit con, te tué, là tout de suite, ce serais génial ! Mais trop facile et ennuyant. Surtout que Dean risque de me le faire payer au quintuple. Donc, je vais envoyer un message à ton Dean chéri pour qu'il puisse venir te chercher… C'est promis, je ne ferais rien. Mais si Dean arrive trop tard, eh bien, ce sera tant pis pour lui et il culpabilisera à vie. Surtout en voyant ton pauvre corps ensanglanté ne ressemblant plus qu'un amas de chaire difforme. Alors ? Que penses-tu de mon plan ? Génial non ?!_**

- **_Va…cr…n…fer…pou…ture !_**

Cracha Castiel, regardant Métatron d'un air glaciale, malgré ses yeux gonflés, ses lèvres éclatées, gémit de douleur. Il avait sûrement des côtes fêlées, le nez fracturé, il avait mal de partout, pissant le sang. Sa tête le lançait. Métatron eut un rire moqueur quand il mit sa main sur le front du prisonnier qui hurla de douleur. Il savait que Dean avait reçu son message, il a dut voir son ami en sang et autre chose qu'il lui a fait parvenir. Métatron ne perdit pas de temps, puis lança à Castiel avec un grand sourire.

- **_A bientôt mon chou, essaye de survivre à ça ! Eh oui, Dean et Sam sont en route ! Ils viennent te chercher. Prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_**

Castiel ne répondit pas à son bourreau, se contentant de regarder l'endroit d'où provenait des bruits de pas, et des ricanements. Métatron avait disparu avec un claquement de doigt, il comprit que Dean n'allait probablement pas arriver à temps. Les deux créatures s'avancèrent doucement vers l'humain en sang. Regardant partout autour d'elles, elles surent que cet humain était seul et mourant, et faible. Castiel dans un mouvement de terreur, oubliant sa douleur car la peur reprit le dessus. Il regardait ces deux créatures s'approcher de lui en se pourléchant les lèvres, Castiel se trouva acculé au coin d'un mur, sentant la fin s'approcher, dans un geste désespéré il fonça sur eux pour pouvoir leur échapper, mais c'est sans compter son état. L'une des créatures l'allongea au sol, le bloquant avec ses mains, tandis que l'autre enleva la chemise ensanglanté qu'il avait sur lui. Castiel se retrouva entièrement nu devant les créatures, qui n'étais autre que des vampires masculin, regarda sans un mot le vampire aux cheveux châtain sale lui sourire d'un air sadique, puis se pencha sur le torse ensanglanté et pleins d'ecchymose de Castiel, puis le mordilla. Castiel se mit à hurler et vociférer des jurons que même Dean n'aurait pas osé prononcer. Le vampire blond le maintenait avec force pendant que, son compagnon s'amusait à le lécher et mordiller tout en susurrant ce qu'il allait lui faire subir, quand la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit en éclat puis un hurlement stoppa les deux vampires sur place.

- **_CASTIEL ! LÂCHEZ LE SALETÉ !_**

Sam se mit à courir pour poursuivre le vampire blond qui s'est carapaté à l'instant où Dean à tuer son compagnon. Pendant que Sam s'occupait du vampire, Dean prit une couverture puis la mise sur Castiel, qui soulagé d'être sauvé s'évanouit, pâle comme la mort.

- **_Dean ! Ca y'est, je l'ai eu ce connard. Et Castiel ?_**

- **_Aide-moi ! Castiel a perdu beaucoup de sang, faut l'emmenez à l'hosto ! Y'as pas d'autre solutions ! _**

Les deux frères transportèrent Castiel pour l'emmener aux urgences, Sam prépara une histoire en tête qui sera tout à fait plausible sans éveiller les soupçons des flics.

***** 24 heures plus tard, à l'hôpital *****

Castiel ouvrit ses yeux, regarda autour de lui, quatre personnes l'entour, il vit floue au début puis de plus en plus clair. Une douleur sourde transperce tous son corps, il tenta de parler, d'une voix rauque. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il leva son regard vers le propriétaire de la main puis il sourit.

- **_De l'eau…_ **(Dean qui étais à son chevet depuis 24 heures, fut soulagé de le voir s'éveillé, car Castiel avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et avait plusieurs fractures au niveau des côtes, des vertèbres, et du visage plus des hématomes sur tout le corps. Quand Castiel lui demanda de l'eau, il lui passa le verre avec une paille. Castiel but avec difficulté, ayant du mal à déglutir, il grimaça. Soupirant, Castiel le regarda puis demanda.) **_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et… Crowley ? Il fout quoi ici ?_**

- _**Crois-moi, je n'ai pas demandé à être ici ! Mais les frangins me voulaient près d'eux… Au cas où. Regarde angelot d'amour, bracelets personnel !**_ (Crowley lui montra ses poignets enchaînés par les menottes anti-démon à Castiel, puis les remis sous le tissu pour les couvrir.) **_Au fait, suis contant que tu te réveilles enfin ! Dean étais invivable !_**

Dean le fusilla du regard, puis se tourna vers Castiel et lui murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci :

- **_T'avise plus de refaire ça ! Parce que crois-moi, je te botterai le cul personnellement. Je te veux vivant ! Tu nous as fait une sacré peur imbécile !_**

- _**Ravis de savoir que je suis aimé et désiré !**_ (Castiel regarda Dean, Sam et Kévin avec un sourire, puis regarda froidement le démon qui souriait malicieusement) **_Laisse Dean tranquille toi ! Tu veux pas allez te faire massacré loin de nous s'il te plaît ?!_**

- _**Oh ça y'est ! Mon chéri, mon angelot d'amour reprend le poil de la bête ! Houhou !** _Se moqua Crowley en direction de Castiel qui soupira, blasé par l'attitude du démon.

Dean expliqua à Castiel ce qu'il s'était passé, et que cela faisait 24 heures qu'il était inconscient. Sam étant allé chercher Kévin et Crowley (malheureusement). Une fois Castiel au courant, il demanda, assez étonné.

- **_Le lien ? D'accord, je comprends un peu que Dean et moi étions liés quand j'étais un ange, mais depuis que je n'ai plus ma grâce, pourquoi…_**

- _**Peu importe que tu ne sois plus dans la capacité de voler avec tes jolies ailes noires, mais le lien est toujours présent ! Tu restes lié à Dean, enfin, vos âmes sont liées.**_ (Crowley déballa tous ces infos devant le regard ébahis de Castiel, de Dean, de Sam et même de Kévin, puis s'adressant cette fois au prophète) **_Au fait, ce n'est pas avec mon sang que Sam guérira ! Mais en…_**

- **_Donc nos âmes sont liées ? Eh bien, Cass, tu m'avais caché ça !_ **Interrompit Dean, sans un regard vers Crowley qui était vexé.

- **_Ben je savais qu'on était liés, mais pas que ça perdurerai après ma chute !_ **Castiel regarda, penaud, Dean qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel lui avait caché ceci. Sam allait ajouter quelque chose quand un raclement de gorge suivis d'un grognement leurs firent tournés la tête vers Crowley qui les regardaient glacialement.

- **_Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un. Je connais un truc pour guérir l'élan !_** (Crowley regarda les quatre hommes, puis continua, ravis d'avoir leur attention.) **_Bien ! Merci de votre attention ! Bon, Kévin, ce n'est pas mon sang qui guérira Sam, mais le sang d'un être pur ! Enfin, c'est plus un rituel, il faut le sang d'un être pur, puis une larme d'ange. Voilà ! Ca y'est ? Vous êtes au…_**

- **_Le sang d'un être pur ? D'une vierge ? D'un puceau ? Puis une larme d'ange ? Bordel… _**Dean interrompit Crowley qui l'interrompt à son tour.

- _**Attention, cela doit être une larme de bonheur ! De pur bonheur…**_ (Crowley regarda Castiel avec un grand sourire puis regarda Dean également, et retourna son regard sur Castiel puis dit en bougeant des sourcils) **_Une larme d'ange déchu très exactement, une larme de pur bonheur… Pas compris ? OK, je vais vous expliquer, en deux-trois mots _**(Crowley se pencha en avant, avec un grand sourire)** _Il faut que vous preniez du sang d'un ange puceau puis ensuite récolter une larme de bonheur… Dean, il faut que tu copule avec Castiel pour récolter une larme de pur bonheur ! Puis ensuite… grfsklwxvshd !_**

Dean se leva, rougissant de colère puis étrangla Crowley mais Sam l'écarta aussitôt. Dean ayant rejoint Castiel qui regardait Crowley avec un air si flamboyant que Crowley pourrait prendre feu à la minute qui suit. Crowley se massa la gorge en foudroyant Dean du regard. Sam regarda Kévin qui expliqua le rituel en question plus simplement.

- _**Crowley as en partit raison, mais il y'as d'autre ingrédients… DU CALME !**_ (Kévin regarda craintivement Dean qui s'était levé en grognant, puis poursuivit en restant près de Sam) **_Bon, il faut effectivement le sang d'un être pur, puis DEUX larmes d'un ange, une larme de tristesse puis une de pur bonheur. MAIS ! Il faut également le sang d'un démon et également DEUX larmes, une de chagrin et une de bonheur !_**

- **_Euh Kévin, mon sang ? Mais oui, avec plaisir ! Mes larmes ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais euh, je refuse de copuler avec l'un d'entre vous !_**

- **_Mais non idiot ! Une larme de tristesse, puis une de bonheur… D'ailleurs j'ai déjà les ingrédients grâce à toi Crowley !_ **(Crowley regarda Kévin, soupçonneux puis vit un flacon de sang et deux fioles où une goutte de liquide était dans chacune des fioles. Il grimaça devant le grand sourire de Kévin, triomphant.) _**Je précise, grâce à avant-hier, quand tu étais submergé par les sentiments, et la tristesse de Castiel, j'ai récolté une goutte de tes larmes, **__**et de ton sang quand tu dormais ! Juste avant ça, quand tu ricanais comme un idiot, ****j'avais prélevé une larme de pur bonheur !** _

Sam, Dean et Castiel rigolèrent, et félicitèrent Kévin puis se mirent tous à rigoler face à la tête de Crowley.

- **_Bien joué petit con ! Bon, il manque plus que Castiel ! Allez, Kévin d'amour, prend lui son…_**

- **_Déjà fait ! Il manque plus qu'une des larmes ! Par contre, euh, Castiel, tu ne vas pas trop apprécié… Mais Crowley as dit vrai. Il faut une larme de tristesse pure et de bonheur pur ! Bon, la larme de tristesse, je l'ai déjà récupérée avant-hier. Par contre, il manque la larme du bonheur pur._ **(Kévin regarda Dean et Castiel avec un air apeuré puis souffla et dit d'un ton direct ce qu'ils devaient faire.) **_Et pour une larme de bonheur pur, il faut que tu atteignes… un bonheur pur durant… enfin voilà, tu dois… euh, faire l'amour… Mais tu dois atteindre le point final…Et tu dois le faire avec, je cite de la tablette, « une larme de bonheur doit être récoltée lors de l'union charnelle entre un ange déchu et celui dont l'âme humaine est liée. ». Je le tiens de la tablette ! Dean, euh, il faut que… Oh et bien sûr, cela doit être sincère, entre…_**

Sam regarda Dean et Castiel déglutirent par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre par Kévin qui se faisait tout petit. Crowley eut un petit rire puis répliqua à Castiel :

- **_En d'autre terme, faut que t'atteigne le septième ciel mon tout beau ! Et avec ton protégé ! J'ai hâte d'entendre et de voir ça !_**

- **_T'es un sacré pervers toi hein ! T'inquiète, le jour où je vais faire ça avec Castiel, c'est le jour où les cochons se mettrons à voler ! KÉVIN ! Tu n'as pas autre chose !?_**

Dean regarda froidement Crowley qui étais mort de rire, Castiel soupira en se frottant le front, Sam regardait avec un léger sourire Kévin qui étais un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

- **_Non, désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé… Mais rien ne presse !_**

- **_Sam n'attendra pas plus longtemps, mais bon, tu pourrais essayer de voir si il y'as pas autre chose hein ?_**

Dean le supplia du regard, Kévin acquiesça en soupirant puis avec Sam et Crowley, ils repartirent au bunker. Dean regarda Castiel qui était en train de manger un yaourt, et qui évitait soigneusement le regard de Dean.

- **_Cass. ? Tu en dis quoi ?_ **Dean le regarda avec un sourire forcé, car il avait vu les désirs de Castiel quand celui-ci se faisait torturé par Métatron, et lorsque Dean avait compris que Castiel étais amoureux de lui, il était gêné. Lui aussi commençait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié envers Castiel. Pendant qu'il était dans le coma, Dean étais en proie à beaucoup de réflexions sur lui-même. Il aimait sincèrement l'ange déchu mais refusait d'y faire face. Surtout quand il se trouvait un peu forcé, comme avec la bombe qu'as lâché Crowley puis Kévin, il avait un peu de mal. Castiel finissant son pot, le posa puis le regarda mais ne disait rien.

Dean et Castiel, grâce à Métatron, savaient qu'ils étaient secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre cette amitié. Castiel qui avait pris un moment pour réfléchir puis regarda Dean et lui murmura doucement.

- _**Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, tu l'as vu.**_ Dean se leva, sous les yeux surpris de l'ange, puis sorti de la chambre pour prendre l'air. Quelques minutes après, le téléphone sonna et il décrocha, la voix de son petit frère retentis tout excité.

-** _QUOI ?!_**

- **_Sois tu lui dis ! Où c'est moi qui le fais ! Ducon !_**

- **_…_ **Dean resta bouche-bée devant les paroles de son frère. Alors que lui venait juste de se rendre compte de son attirance pour Castiel, il découvre que son frère le sait déjà.

- **_Oui-oui, t'es un peu lent à la détente ! Moi j'ai tout compris avant-hier ducon ! Quand je t'ai vu avec lui dans le lit, il dormait dans tes bras… C'était si mig…_**

- **_Ose dire mignon et je te promets que…_**

- **_VAS LUI DIRE IDIOT !_ **« Clic ! »

Dean regarda son téléphone, étonné et vexé car son frère venait de lui raccroché au nez. Rageant, il retourna dans la chambre de Castiel qui était toujours dans le lit, veillant apparemment à son retour.

Dean s'assied, puis il leva ses yeux pour regarder Castiel qui lui rendit son sourire. Dean s'apprêta à lui dire quand ils furent interrompu par un raclement de gorge, Dean voulut crier contre l'importun mais son cri resta bloqué, en voyant Métatron en personne entourés d'une dizaine d'ange. Métatron leur souris puis claqua des doigts en prononçant quelques mots en énochian et prononça leurs prénoms.

Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent dans une prairie, nus comme des vers. Dean regarda Castiel qui ne portait aucunes blessures apparentes, apparemment il a été guéri par Métatron. Ils regardèrent partout autour, voyant une petite cabane en pierre, il s'adressa à Castiel qui était intrigué par les différents bruits devant lui.

- **_Bordel de… On est où là !? Fait chier… Cass ? Qu'est-ce…OH MERDE !_ **Dean vit avec horreur une troupe de créatures les rejoindre. Castiel lui hurla dessus.

- **_FUYONS DEAN !_ **Castiel et Dean se mirent à courir vers une cabane en ciment qui était là, au milieu de nulle part, poursuivit par des vampires, des loup-garou, des Léviathan et autre créatures de l'enfer. Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabane, Dean et Castiel s'éloignèrent de la porte puis effarés, la porte disparue sous leurs yeux.

* * *

**Tapez pas ! ^^ Je sais, une très très vilaine coupure ! Mais le chapitre 4 (dont le titre est "Cauchemar et désir") où une très belle surprise vous y attendra. Donc, rangez moi vite fait ces bazookas, 9mm et armes diverses... Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture et sera posté d'ici samedi ! ^^ Où peut-être plus tôt... En tout cas, bonne lecture ! ^^**


	4. Cauchemar et désirs

**Voici le chapitre en question. Attention, j'ai délimité en trois partis différents lemons de léger à violent, la dernière scène de lemons contient un viol, donc, passez et allez directement vers la fin où j'ai précisé "Fin du lemons violent", si vous ne voulez pas lire ces scènes. Je précise que je ne tolère en aucuns cas cet genre d'acte, mais dans mon histoire, il se devait y être et je vous rassure, il n'y en aura pas d'autre (viol.). J'espère ne pas heurté qui que se soit. Je précise également que cette histoire est une fic "M" donc, la violence y est.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas de me laissez votre avis ! **

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**- Cauchemar et désirs -**

Dean et Castiel se retrouvent dans une pièce, éclairé par magie. Ne voyant ni porte ni fenêtres, ils ne virent qu'une table, sans chaises, nue comme les murs. Perplexe, ils se regardent, ils étaient nus et commençaient à grelotter. La pièce était froide. Dean s'avança sur la table puis lut le mot, tous comme Castiel. Dean rougit de plus en plus au tandis que Castiel devient de plus en plus blanc. Le message était clairement de Métatron qui voulait s'amuser avec leurs nerfs.

* * *

Bonjour les garçons ! Alors, 2 choix s'offres à vous :

Primo : Acceptez, survivez !

Deuxio : Refusez… MOURREZ ILLICO !

Si vous avez compris ça, je vais vous faire passez des épreuves jusqu'à… j'en sais rien !

Bon, alors tout d'abord, voici ce que vous devrez faire jusqu'à la fin.

Je me doute de votre tenue d'Adam, et vous resterez comme ça jusqu'au bout…

Alors, c'est très simple. Dean, Castiel, vous devrez faire en sorte de survivre aux créatures qui vont venir une par une.

Battez-vous avec votre esprit, vos poings où autre parties de vos corps pour survivre et pour vous réchauffer.

Ah oui, si l'un d'entre vous meurt, l'autre mourra aussi !

Castiel, s'il te plaît, meurt et tu me feras grand plaisir !

Dean, euh… Vas te faire foutre !

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

Métatron, où Marv si vous préférez !

* * *

Dean et Castiel eurent à peine le temps de réaliser le sens du mot qu'une créature apparut. Une magnifique femme, au visage blanc laiteux, aux cheveux blond qui tombent en cascades sur ses épaules frêles, de grands yeux noirs encre qui fixaient intensivement les deux hommes nus devant elle. Elle se pourlécha les babines, puis lança un rire cristallin en sortant une lame angélique.

Castiel regarda fixement cette femme comme s'il voulait lire en elle puis devint blafard quand il comprit avec horreur de qui il s'agissait, car c'était hautement improbable !

La femme ria de plus belle, puis d'un ton mielleux elle se mit à parler pendant que les deux hommes l'observaient tout en réfléchissant au moyen de se défendre contre la démone.

« **_Je me nomme Galadrielle… Je sais que tu me reconnais Castiel ! Devine ce qu'il m'est arrivé grâce à toi…_**

- **_De quoi elle parle la pétasse ?!_ **(Dean regarda Castiel en haussant un sourcil tout en ignorant la grimace joyeuse de la femme) **_Cass ?_**

- **_Galadrielle… C'est… C'est impossible !_** (Castiel regarda avec émotion et fureur cette femme, il fixa Dean tout en le tirant derrière lui pour le protégé) **_Dean, reste derrière-moi… Elle est très dangereuse…_**

- **_Oh non, Castiel. Vraiment ?_** (Galadrielle se mit à rire doucement, son regard turquoise le fixa méchamment puis s'adressant à Dean) **_Effectivement, je suis dangereuse pour ce traitre qui m'a trahi… Mais toi, mon mignon, je ne te ferai rien ! Par contre, Castiel, tu vas souffrir mon grand… Pour ce que tu m'as…_**

- _**TA GUEULE POUFFIASSE ! C'EST TOI QUI M'AS TRAHI ! TU AS EU CE QUE TU MÉRITAIS SALOPE DE MERDE !**_ (Castiel se mit à crier sur la blonde qui le fixa intensément, Dean ébahi par les mots de Castiel regarda la scène sans rien dire, Castiel continua à parler avec fureur envers la femme.) _**Tu n'es pas mon amie… Je ne t'es pas trahi, mais toi oui. Je t'aimai ! Et toi, tu m'as trompé ! Tu t'es servi de moi. Toi qui étais sensé être ma sœur ! Mon amie, ma confidente ! Et tu m'as lâchement poignardé derrière le dos ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te sauvée après… CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT SUBIR SALOPE ?! Tu voulais que je tue… Il est mon ami et JAMAIS JE NE LUI AURAI FAIT CA CONNASSE ! NI À LUI ET NI À SON FRÈRE !**_ (Dean fronça les sourcils, perplexe puis regarda attentivement Castiel et Galadrielle qui n'avais pas bougée d'un poil et les fixais avec un regard glacial et un rictus d'enfer) **_Galadrielle, ne t'approche pas de Dean car crois-moi, tous ce que tu as dut…_**

- **_Cass, tu peux éclairer ma lanterne s'il te plaît ? C'est qui celle-là ? Et…euh… Je présume qu'elle voulait que tu me tue ?_ **(Dean s'adressa à Castiel qui le regarda fixement, Galadrielle se mit à rire doucement tout en regardant la scène, croisa les bras et ne dit rien.)** _Cass, qui est-elle ? Un ange ?_**

- **_Oh non, elle n'est plus un ange depuis des décennies… Galadrielle faisait partie de ma garnison, elle était avec moi quand je devais descendre te chercher… Pendant 40 ans en enfer, et c'est là qu'elle s'est révélée au grand jour… Et… Quand je t'ai enfin trouvé… Elle a essayé… En vain ! Elle a essayé de te manipulé pour que tu m'attaque et que je me devais de répliqué contre toi pour me défendre… Mais je savais que tu…_**

- **_Attend ! Je t'ai attaqué ?! Bordel… JE T'AI AGRESSÉ ?! Putain… !_** (Cass le regarda avec un léger sourire tandis que Dean commençait à paniqué) _**Mais merde quoi… Je t'ai fait quelque chose Cass ?!** _

- **_NON ! Dean, écoute-moi bien ! Tu ne m'as rien fait ! C'EST ELLE ! ELLE ! Pas toi ! Elle s'est servie de toi pour que tu m'attaque et que je te tue… C'est là que j'ai compris qui elle était ! Elle était un monstre, elle était du côté de Lucifer ! Elle voulait que je te tue pour que Michael me fasse subir sa fureur… Elle n'a pas réussie ! Grâce à toi Dean. Tu étais plus fort qu'elle, elle n'a pas réussi à te… Elle n'était pas assez forte ! Mais maintenant…_**

- **_Elle manipule les gens par l'esprit ?_**

- **_Oui, avant… Mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est. Mais avant toute chose ! Résiste ! Crois-moi, elle est puissante. Moi elle ne peut pas me manipulé, mais toi oui. Donc, Dean, surtout ne l'écoute… Dean ? DEAN !_** (Castiel vit le regard de Dean changer devant lui puis s'approcher de Castiel avec un grand sourire machiavélique, Castiel recula et se tourna vers la femme en lui hurlant dessus) **_GALADRIELLE ! PUTAIN, LAISSE-LE !_**

- **_Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de m'amuser après tout… Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, tu vas adorer… Ah oui, mon pouvoir à augmenter mon chéri, et je peux même augmenter la libido…_**

* * *

_***** ATTENTION PRÉSENCE DE LEMONS *****_

Galadrielle alla s'assoir sur la table tout en caressant la lame avec un sourire. Elle regarde Dean et Castiel qui étaient devant elle. Métatron lui avait recommandé de ne pas les tués mais de les manipulés suffisamment pour qu'ils s'entre-tuent.

Dean se pourlécha les lèvres en regardant Castiel qui était nu comme lui. Il suivait Castiel, avançait tandis qu'il reculait en voyant le désir monté en Dean. Castiel regardait fixement les yeux de Dean pour essayer de l'aidé à résisté. Dean avançait tandis que lui reculait, évitais ses mains qui voulaient l'attrapé, il reculait, contournai Dean tout en le fixant du regard.

Castiel parla à Dean pour le faire ramener à la réalité tout en faisant son possible pour l'évité, mais malheureusement, il se cogna contre la paroi du mur froid et là Dean, agacé par l'attitude de Castiel, sauta sur lui et le garda plaqué contre le mur. Castiel tenta de mettre le plus de distance entre son visage et celui de Dean qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers le sien. Castiel continua ses mots, mais Dean l'arrêta en l'embrassant et mordillant ses lèvres. Castiel sentis son corps réagir face à Dean qui était de plus en plus brûlant, le désir qui monta en Castiel se vit. Il ferma ses dents, essayant d'évité la langue de son ami rejoindre la sienne. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça.

Dean avec un regard flamboyant voulut lui faire ouvrir la bouche, donc il se pencha vers son cou, au creux de l'épaule et il mordilla la chaire. Ce qui fit gémir Castiel, Dean se colla à lui, frottant leurs désirs l'un contre l'autre et continuait à lui mordiller chaque morceau de chair. Castiel continua à lui parlé tout en retenant son désir monté en lui par vague. Dean, agacé par la litanie de Castiel, empoigna violement son sexe et le serra, Castiel se mit à pousser un long gémissement en ouvrant sa bouche, Dean en profitant de l'embrassé tout en cherchant à attraper la langue de Castiel qui s'étouffa.

Castiel voulut repousser Dean mais bloqué par le désir de celui-ci, il ne pouvait faire un seul geste et se mit à trembler en sentant le désir monter de plus en plus vite. Castiel vit les yeux de Dean, il se reprit puis repoussa violement Dean en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la figure, Dean vacilla, surpris, Castiel en profita pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son ami.

Galadrielle regarda avec un sourire Castiel qui faisait son possible pour éviter les assauts de Dean qui, après le coup de poing avait la rage, veut attraper Castiel et lui faire subir tout ce qu'il voulait pour le possédé. Castiel, agacé par Galadrielle et faisait son possible pour éviter Dean, vit la lame angélique posé sur la table. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Tout en évitant Dean, il se rapprocha de Galadrielle puis de la lame.

Galadrielle le regarda fixement, avec un sourire étalé sur son visage, se régalant du ballet qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle ne vit pas Castiel prendre la lame. Mais elle ressentie, surprise, la lame lui traversé le ventre en ressortant par le dos. Elle regardait le regard de Castiel qui se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura ces quelques mots avec un sourire rageur.

« **_Je t'ai eu pétasse ! _**Castiel regarda sa vieille ennemie mourir sous ses yeux, puis il se tourna vers Dean et vit avec un grand sourire joyeux qu'il avait repris possession de son esprit.

- **_Putain… Bravo Cass !_** (Dean souri à son ami, puis regarda un peu perplexe son état et se tourna vers Castiel et vit qu'il était dans le même état que lui.) **_Ben merde… Cette pute à pratiquement réussie ! On fait quoi maintenant ?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas Dean. On va essayer de reprendre un peu nos esprits… Attend, je prends la lame ! Comme ça, on pourra se protéger contre les autres !_**

- **_Merci Cass. Le coup de poing dans la gueule, franchement j'ai adoré !_**

Dean regarda Castiel qui tiqua face au reproche de celui-ci, pensant qu'il plaisantait mais Castiel vit avec horreur que ce n'étais pas fini car il sentie la lame en question lui enlevé des mains et se plaça sous sa gorge, il sentie un souffle puis blêmit en reconnaissant la voix de Galadrielle.

- **_Désolé mon chou, t'as oublié d'atteindre mon cœur ! T'as zappé mon chéri ?! Ah au fait, la pétasse n'est pas morte ! Allez, viens Dean, je le tien. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux mon mignon._**

Dean s'avança vers Castiel qui paniqua réellement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Galadrielle étais encore en vie après que la lame l'es traversée de part en part. Dean s'approcha de Castiel, puis se pencha vers lui et se mit à lui mordiller son lobe ce qui le fit gémir. Castiel sentis la main de Dean sur son désir, il vit dans le regard de Dean un détail qu'il avait loupé depuis le début…

- _**DEAN ! Reprend toi ! Je t'en supplie… Arrête… Dean… Non… Pas comme ça… Dean…** _

Castiel prisonnier par la lame, versa quelques larmes en essayant en vain de repoussé Dean qui continuait à le masturbé violement et l'embrassé. Dean, dans sa tête essayait en vain de résisté à la voix, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait à Castiel mais n'arrivait pas à résisté. Galadrielle, pendant quelques minutes avait arrêté de le possédé psychologiquement mais elle a repris immédiatement possession de lui au moment où Castiel lui parlait, ayant simulée sa mort face à Castiel.

- **_Dean… Dean… Oh putain… Dean… S'il te plaît… Dean… DEAN ! NON !_**

Castiel sentis son désir explosé en mille morceaux, il agrippa l'épaule de Dean pour éviter de tombé tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Il poussa un long cri rauque tout en vacillant, la lame contre sa gorge qui le brûlait. Castiel, n'étant pas habitué à l'orgasme, était secoué par ce désir violent. Dean le retint puis le plaqua contre le mur. Se fichant royalement de l'état de Castiel, il l'embrassa puis il prit ses cuisses et le porta contre lui. Castiel sentis le sexe de Dean emplit de désir contre son intimité qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer violement, n'arrivant pas à le repoussé, épuisé par l'orgasme et les fuites, il regarda Dean droit dans les yeux.

Dans sa tête, Dean hurlait, se battais contre Galadrielle, épuisé il vit avec horreur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en voyant le regard paniqué de Castiel, il prit sur lui et d'un effort surhumain, réussit à résisté et prendre possession de son esprit. Rejetant violement Galadrielle qui surprise par le retournement de la situation, vacilla et se retint contre la table. Dean reposa doucement Castiel, puis avec fureur s'avança vers Galadrielle, encore sonnée, puis lui prit de force sa lame et la lui planta droit dans son cœur tout en la fixant dans ses yeux avec un sourire rageur. Galadrielle n'eut pas le temps de criée qu'elle était déjà morte.

- **_Droit dans ton cœur, pouffiasse ! T'es morte !_**

Dean voyant le corps inanimé de Galadrielle, soupira avec soulagement en voyant qu'elle était officiellement morte. Il se tourna vers Castiel qui était au même endroit, assis, contre le mur, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Dean s'approcha de lui puis l'aida à se levé. Une fois fait, il le prit contre lui dans une accolade amicale et soupira, rassuré qu'il est repris possession de lui-même avant l'irréparable.

-** _Putain, il était temps… Ca va toi ? Je suis désolé !_**

- _**Dean… Merci. J'avais oublié que… Ce n'était pas Galadrielle ! En fait elles étaient deux…** _

- **_J'avais compris Cass. Galadrielle était possédée n'est-ce pas ? Au début ?_**

- **_Oui._ **(Castiel soupira avec force, rassuré que Dean est repris contrôle de lui-même.) **_Galadrielle était possédée au début, j'avais tué le démon. Toi tu as tué Galadrielle. Elles étaient deux dans ce vaisseau !_**

- **_Comme quoi, une pute peut en cacher une autre ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?_ **(Dean regarda son ami reprendre ses esprit en respirant normalement, puis il vit une porte) **_Cass ! Regarde. Viens, on y va. Je prends la lame. Ca nous sera utile !_**

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie. Mais ils furent déçus car ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce, plus petite et plus froide, nue avec une table au plein milieu et des sangles. Ils se retournèrent mais la porte avait disparue. Ne voyant pas d'autres portes, ils s'avancèrent vers la table, Castiel serrait la lame dans ses mains en jetant des regards partout autour de lui. La table était nue, métallique, froide. Les garçons étaient perplexes, ne sachant que faire quand d'un seul coup, Dean fut propulsé dans les aires, atteignant violement le mur. Castiel tenta de s'avancé vers lui mais une main l'agrippa par les cheveux, le tirant en arrière pour qu'il voie qui le tenait. Castiel blêmit en le reconnaissant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là. L'inconnu lui plaqua la figure contre la table, lui prit la lame et la jeta au loin, et il lui caressa le bas du dos en lui susurrant des mots doux et cruels. Castiel était bloqué, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, le suppliant de le lâché. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, il devait être au bunker.

- _**SAM ! LÂCHE-LE !** _(Dean se jeta sur Sam pour l'enlever de Castiel) **_Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! MAIS… AAAAAAAAARGH ! _**

* * *

_**0o0o0o0 ATTENTION LEMONS UN PEU DURE 0o0o0o0**_

Sam envoya son poing dans la figure, Dean vacilla sous le geste, voulut se relevé mais un autre le retenait, au sol, lui tordant le bras. Dean vit avec horreur Kévin qui était derrière lui, le retenant. Il sursauta violement quand il entendit Castiel crier, puis il vit avec horreur que Sam, avec l'aide de son doigt, pénétrais l'intimité de Castiel qui voulait se délogé. Mais c'est sans compter sur la force de Sam qui le retenait, bloquant et tordant son bras derrière son dos, sur la table froide. Kévin retenait Dean puis le plaqua violement contre le sol, puis l'assomma violement en frappant sa tête contre le sol.

Une fois Dean dans les vapes, Kévin & Sam mirent Castiel sur la table, le plaçant sur le dos, les genoux relevés et bloqué par les chevilles, les poignets également. Castiel ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il vit Kévin et Sam s'éloigné, un peu en retrait. Et là, il vit Crowley, sans les bracelets, il avait un costume blanc, Crowley se dirigea vers Dean, puis le réanima. Castiel se mit à paniquer, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passe, il voit Dean, le regard éteint, se dirigé vers lui comme un automate. Castiel se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort quand il voit Dean avec une barre cylindrique en fer, puis il sentit une douleur cuisante quand Dean plaqua l'objet glacée contre sa peau, le marquant sur sa chaire.

- **_DEAN ! SAM ! NON ! MAIS QU'EST-CE… AAAAAAH ! DEAN !_**

- _**TA GUEULE CONNARD !**_ répliqua Sam en lui donnant un coup au visage, Kévin retroussa ses lèvres en le regardant avec dégoût.

- **_LA FERME ABOMINATION !_** Dean lui donna deux coups supplémentaires avec la barre, aux jambes.

- **_… Dean… Je t'en prie… AAAAAAAAH ! Arrête !_** Castiel se mit à pleurer, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- **_Tu n'es pas mon ami ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! Regarde-moi ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu ne seras jamais MON AMI ! JAMAIS ! TIENS ! Voilà ce que tu mérites enflure !_**

- _**… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !** _

Castiel sentis les coups lui brisés les jambes, il tremblait en voyant le regard de Dean où luisait la haine, le dégoût qui le jugeait. Il vit avec horreur une étincelle dans les regards de ses trois amis, et un sourire machiavélique puis senti Sam et Kévin lui soulever ses fesses, légèrement en hauteur. Crowley, derrière lui, le maintien par la tête et veilla à ce qu'il regarde Dean. Il avait remplacé sa barre par la lame. Il comprit soudain l'idée de Dean. Paniquant il se mit à crier, hurlé, mais les autres l'ignoraient, puis il voit la lame s'avancée dangereusement vers lui, vers son intimité. La lame coupante pointée devant, Dean le regarda avec un sourire puis lui parla avec dégoût.

- _**On te déteste saleté… T'es rien… Tu vas mourir l'ange déchu !** _

- **_VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EUX ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS…. ! Non…. Non.. NON… NOOOOOOON !_** Castiel se mit à hurlé de terreur mais un hurlement lui vrilla les tympans, puis vit les quatre protagonistes disparaître.

- **_CASTIEL ! RÉSISTE ! C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !_**

Castiel ouvrit d'un seul coup ses yeux, il voit Dean près de lui, retenu par un Djinn. Il regarda autour de lui puis se vit sur la table froide, dans la même position que dans son cauchemar sauf qu'il n'y as pas Sam, ni Kévin, ni Crowley. Dean qui se battais depuis un bon quart d'heure avec le Djinn, il voyait que Castiel, dans son cauchemar paniquais de plus en plus, donc il s'était mis à hurlé vers Cass jusqu'à qu'il l'entende. Le Djinn surpris par le cri de Dean et le réveil de Castiel, prit peur car Castiel avait échappé à son pouvoir. Il voulut se sauver par la porte qui venait d'apparaître mais c'est sans compter sur Dean qui était dans une passe folle furieuse, il prit la lame puis l'envoya directe vers le Djinn qui poussa un cri dès que la lame transperça son dos, pile entre les omoplates.

- _**Saleté !**_ (Dean cracha ses mots en direction du Djinn, il se dirige vers Castiel pour le libéré. Castiel le regarda avec appréhension) **_Merde, Cass. Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?_**

- **_…_**

- **_Cass ?! Dit moi ! Putain, ce Djinn, il m'a assommé par derrière, et après je me suis réveillé, t'étais sur la table, endormi et tu criais. Le Djinn m'avait bloqué près de lui. Je voulais te réveillé, cela faisait…_**

- **_Combien de temps Dean ?_**

- **_À peine passé la porte que le Djinn nous es sauté dessus. Cela faisait au moins un bon quart d'heure !_**

- **_Quinze minutes ?! Je… Dean ?_**

- **_Oui ?_ **(Dean regarda Castiel, se demandant de ce qu'il faisait dans le cauchemar de Castiel car il avait entendu son nom et celui de son frère) **_Raconte._**

- **_Je suis… une abomination ?_**

- **_HEIN ?!_ **(Dean hoqueta de surprise) **_Qu'est-ce… NON ! Bien sûr que NON CASS ! Tu es mon ami ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de connerie sortir de ta bouche ! T'as capté ? CASTIEL ! Tu es MON AMI ! Celui de Sam aussi ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de pensé à ça ! Tu m'as compris ?! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable ! C'est ce qui s'est passé dans ton cauchemar ?!_**

- **_Pas vraiment…_**

- **_Cass, raconte-moi tout… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_**

- _**…** _

Castiel regarda tristement Dean puis lui raconta tout. Dean déglutit, ferma les yeux et expira bruyamment puis dirigea son regard vers Castiel.

- **_Cass. JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! Je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Ni moi ! Ni Sam ! Ni Kévin ! Je pense que Crowley non plus mais bon, lui c'est déjà un enfoiré alors on ne peut pas vraiment dire. _**(Castiel réprima un léger rire face à la phrase à propos de Crowley, Dean continua de le rassuré tout en le fixant du regard)**_ Castiel, je ne te dirai jamais ce genre d'horreur ! Et je ne te forcerai jamais !_** (Dean prit Castiel par le visage pour que celui-ci le regarde droit dans ses yeux et voit qu'il dit vrai.) **_J'ai l'impression que Métatron veut nous rendre dingues… Et que tu perdes tes repères, et ta confiance envers nous. Cass. Il faut que tu résiste à ça ! D'accord ? Jamais je ne te ferai du mal volontairement ! Écoute-moi attentivement, si jamais l'un de nous est possédé, où n'agit pas comme d'habitude, l'autre n'hésite pas à mettre un coup de genoux dans… les bijoux !_**

- **_Dean, on n'a pas de bijoux…_ **(Castiel vit Dean rigoler quand celui-ci lui répliqua avec son air Castielien) **_J'ai dit…_**

- **_Surtout, reste comme t'es ! AHAHAH. Non, je voulais dire ce qu'il y'as à nos entre-jambes._**

Castiel, perplexe regarda dans cette direction. Dean soupira puis sourit quand Castiel lui répliqua tout contant.

- **_Oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'on les appelait « bijoux »… Ok, je suis d'accord pour le coup dans les... euh… bijoux !_**

- **_Allez ! Viens, on y va ! J'ai l'impression que ce ne seras pas finis cette histoire !_**

Les deux hommes, armés de la lame angélique et de la barre en fer qui était près du Djinn mort, puis pénétrèrent dans la troisième salle. Celle-ci n'étais pas vraiment vide ni froide. Mais à température agréable. Une table en bois, deux chaises, un saladier emplit d'hamburgers, un bac à glace de bière fraîche et un mot sur un tas de vêtements.

Perplexe, Dean et Castiel s'avancèrent doucement, veillant au moindre signe de danger, attiré par les mets avec méfiance, soulagés qu'aucunes créatures ne les surprennent, Castiel prit le mot tandis que Dean regardait autour de lui la lame serrée dans sa main tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la lecture de Castiel.

« **Bonjour mes agneaux ! Bon voilà, il s'avère que j'ai quand même un cœur, et vous voir nus m'insupporte désormais. Vous avez une pile de vêtement. Ah oui, mangez, buvez. Cela fait au moins trois heures que vous êtes ici. Ne vous en faîtes pas, Sam, Kévin et Crowley vous croient toujours à l'hosto…**(Castiel s'arrêta puis dirigea son regard vers Dean, effaré) _**Ils ne savent pas qu'on a disparus ?!** _

- **_Apparemment pas… Mais connaissant Sam, il va se douter d'un truc !_**

- **_Euh je ne crois pas Dean. Attend, je te lis le reste ! _**(Dean écouta attentivement la fin du mot) **Je vous aie mis dans un monde parallèle mais le temps passe différemment ici... Pour 1 heure ici, c'est 1 seconde chez eux. Donc en d'autre terme, ils ne sauront même pas que vous êtes plus à l'hôpital ! Allez, mangez, buvez, habillez-vous et une fois fini, battez-vous ! Et survit si vous pouvez !** (Castiel regarda Dean puis lui soupira, blasé) **_On est foutu !_**

- **_Ne dit pas ça ! Écoute, On va s'en sortir ! Allez, on s'habi…Argh !_ **(Dean vit avec horreur les vêtements. Deux pantalons de cuir ultra moulant noir, deux slips et deux tee-shirts sans manche rouge… En d'autre terme des vêtements ultra sexy et absolument pas son style. Il remarque deux paires de baskets blanches avec des chaussettes noirs. Écœuré il passa à Castiel les vêtements puis s'habillèrent.) _**Je te jure que je vais les lui faire bouffer à cet enfoiré !** _

-** _Je suis aussi écœuré que toi Dean. Franchement, ses trucs sont horribles ! Suis hyper serré !_**

- _**Tu n'es pas le seul ! Allez viens, on mange ! Oh putain…** _

* * *

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 ATTENTION PRÉSENCE DE LEMONS VIOLENT ! 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Dean & Castiel ne purent s'assirent tellement les pantalons était moulé et collé à eux. Résignés, ils restèrent debout et se servaient. Mais à peine avaient-ils finit leur première bouchée et but la première gorgée, deux types baraqués surgirent et les plaquèrent sur la table. Dean et Castiel n'avaient rien vu venir, ayant relâché leurs vigilance une seconde, le brun qui étaient au-dessus de Dean le plaqua avec force sur la table, prit des menottes et l'attacha à la chaise, assis.

Tandis que le blond, qui était sur Castiel, lui arracha le pantalon et le slip. Puis il lui bloqua les bras derrière son dos avec les menottes. Il le poussa brutalement devant lui, le poussa vers Dean. Le brun avait déjà enlevé le pantalon et le slip de celui-ci. Puis le blond força Castiel à se mettre à genoux puis le menace d'une lame contre sa gorge et il lui parle.

« **_Métatron veut que tu sois plus vierge le déchu ! Donc c'est simple. Tu vas prendre ton pied volontairement avec ton protégé où on te force, et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas agréable !_**

- _**ALORS C'ÉTAIS CA ! LAISSEZ CASTIEL TRANQUILLE ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !** _

- _**Ta gueule, sale humain ! Métatron ne veut pas qu'il puisse faire guérir ton frangin ! Donc, si le déchu n'est pas puceau, la larme seras inutile au rituel ! Puis il fera trois pierres un coup !**_ (l'ange tira la tête de Castiel en arrière, il regarda fixement Dean puis avec un grand sourire il murmura quelque chose à Castiel qui réprima un cri) **_Puis faut dire que lui ne s'en remettra pas, pour le détruire, faut y aller ! Et désolé, mais le viol en fera partie si nécessaire !_**

- **_Dean !_**

- **_CASTIEL ! NON ! LÂCHEZ-LE ! CASS !_**

L'ange blond pris Castiel puis l'allongea au sol, pris violement son sexe et le masturba avec une violence inouï tandis que l'ange brun fit de même avec Dean. Castiel tentait de repousser son agresseur, mais ses bras étaient bloqués derrière son dos, puis d'un seul coup, Dean réprima son envie de crier, tandis qu'il entendit Castiel hurlé.

Une fois que Dean fut empli de plaisir non voulu, le blond pris Castiel, le porta puis le laissa tomber sur Dean, puis poussa violement sur les épaules de Castiel qui força son intimité sur le sexe de Dean. Castiel se mit à hurler comme un possédé tout comme Dean.

Les deux anges rigolèrent face aux hurlements et pleurs de Castiel, qui le forcèrent à faire des va et viens sur Dean qui pleurait de rage. Mais un hurlement strident parvint aux oreilles des deux hommes, puis un deuxième et des cris.

Castiel était sur Dean, son sexe enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, du sang coulait, sa tête était reposé sur Dean, tremblait et pleurait. Dean aussi, ils étaient tous deux dans le brouillard et ne virent pas Crowley, de ses bras puissant, enlever délicatement un Castiel évanouit de Dean. Tandis que Sam et Kévin libérèrent Dean de ses menottes tandis que Castiel restait dans les bras de Crowley. Le trio emmena Dean et Castiel jusqu'à la voiture, puis Sam démarra en trombe, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de joies d'avoir retrouvés les deux disparus et de rages face à ce qu'ils ont vus avec horreur.

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O FIN DE LEMONS VIOLENT 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

* * *

Quand Castiel se réveilla des heures après, c'était dans un lit, au bunker. Dean à ses côté, le teint pâle, Sam était là aussi ainsi que Crowley et Kévin. Tous attendirent que Castiel se réveille. Castiel vit que Dean pleurait, silencieusement, tous comme Sam. Kévin regardait ses pieds, tremblant de rage. Crowley, libre de s'en aller était resté, le visage baissé, ruminant également de rage.

« **_Dean…_**

- **_…_**

- **_Sam… Comment…_**

- **_Crowley ! C'est lui. On est retourné à l'hôpital une heure après notre départ. Il avait oublié de dire une chose importante. Vous n'y étiez plus. Et là, on vous a cherché partout. Mais Crowley avait senti le passage de Métatron. Puis on a capturé un démon. Il as tout avoué… Enfin Crowley l'as salement amoché._**

- **_Ce pourceau l'a entièrement mérité ! Un seul truc que je ne tolère pas ! C'est le viol ! Et le fait qu'il…_**

Dean se retourna vers Crowley, surpris par ses dires.

- **_Ah bon ?_**

- _**Dean, mon petit, je suis peut-être un démon mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte tout ! Puis, de toute façon, ce qu'as fait Métatron n'as servi à rien ! Même si il vous a fait subir ça, cela n'as servi strictement à rien…**_ (Crowley releva son visage vers Dean et Castiel) **_Désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps les gars._**

Kévin releva son visage, s'approcha de Castiel puis lui serra la main en lui murmurant des « pardons ». Dean se releva, puis fixa Kévin et lui répliqua froidement.

- **_Tu n'y es absolument pour rien ! Cass, je te promets que Métatron va le payé ! Je te le promets !_**

- **_Je sais Dean, il pense peut-être m'avoir détruit mais il n'as fait que m'enragé._ **(Les quatre protagonistes regardent fixement Castiel qui s'était relevé et assis, d'une voix calme et froide, il avait prononcés ces mots. Castiel se tourna vers Kévin, puis avec un sourire lui dit) **_Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te reproche rien Kévin ! Dean à raison la dessus. Sam, Crowley, Kévin, merci ! Merci d'être revenu à l'hôpital et merci pour tout… Maintenant, je voudrais être seul._**

Les quatre garçons laissèrent Castiel seul, chacun ruminant ce qu'il s'est passé. Crowley, maintenant qu'il avait la confiance de tous, avait une chambre pour lui. Kévin potassa ses bouquins, Sam pianota sur son ordinateur, Crowley lui, traduit tous ce qui était démonologie et énochian. Dean lui restai dans sa chambre, ruminait et se soûlait. Sa chambre était près de celle de Castiel. Cela faisait une heure qu'il entendait des sanglots et des cris de rages étouffés dans la chambre de Castiel.

***** Durant la nuit *****

Dean se réveilla quand il sentit une présence dans sa chambre, il alluma la lumière, puis il vit Castiel. Blanc comme un linge, les yeux rouge, le visage salit par les larmes de rages. Sans un mot, Dean souleva la couverture, sans un mot Castiel se glissa près de lui, sans un mot, Dean le prit dans ses bras, sans un bruit, des larmes de rages coulèrent sur leurs joues. Sans un bruit, deux âmes liées par le destin, se blottissaient l'une contre elle pour mieux se rassuré et mieux éloignés leurs cauchemars.

Il est 10 heures quand tout le monde se réunirent dans la pièce principale. Castiel et Dean avaient en partis évacués leur rage dans leurs larmes. Kévin se mit a parlé.

« **_Bon, grâce à Crowley, j'ai traduit comme il faut tous les trucs nécessaire pour le rituel et…_**

-** _Kévin, je ne le pourrai pas. Ni Dean. On a besoin de…_**

- **_NON ! Cass, crois-moi, je me suis un peu trompé ! En réalité, c'est comme pour Crowley ! La larme de bonheur est une larme de joie réelle ! Je suis désolé, je m'étais trompé…_**

-** _L'erreur est compréhensible Kévin. Arrête de te lamenté la dessus, guérit mon frère pour qu'on puisse se faire Métatron !_**

-** _Bien. Désolé ! Bon, Cass, j'ai pu récolter une larme de joie sur ton oreiller à l'h…_**

- **_BIEN ! PARFAIT ! TU FAIT CE PUTAIN DE RITUEL DE MERDE, GUÉRIT SAM ET ON Y VA !_ **(Dean baissa les yeux en soupirant, Kévin sursauta violement en voyant Castiel se mettre à hurler. Sam mit une main sur l'épaule de Castiel qui tremblait de rage) **_Kévin, s'il te plait… Finissons-en… Je veux tuer ce connard._**

- **_D'accord ! Y'en as pour une dizaine de minutes ! Dean ! J'aurai besoin de toi avec Crowley !_**

-** _Pourquoi ?_**

-** _Ton sang, il faut un peu de ton sang aussi. Allez viens._**

- **_Ok, je vous suis._ **(Dean regarda Castiel qui opina de la tête) **_On va se le faire, je t'assure Cass. Il va payer pour tout ça._**

Dean rejoint Crowley et Kévin pour le rituel, Sam garda sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel. Sam vit vit Castiel trembler, d'un geste il l'attira contre lui pour qu'il puisse pleurer, évacuer toute sa rage.

- **_Métatron mourra, je te le promets ! Après tous ce qu'il t'a faits, il va le payer._**

- **_… Je veux être celui qui frappera Sam._**

- **_ Cass ! Ne change pas ! Je sais que tu es furieux, mais je t'en prie, ne change en aucun cas parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut !_**

-** _Alors je dois faire quoi ?! Rien ?_**

- **_Bien sûr que non ! Mais laisse nous te venger. Tu es notre ami. Cass, ne l'oublie pas. Je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé Cass. J'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis que jamais je ne te dirais ce genre d'horreur ! Ni Kévin et ni Crowley ! C'est Crowley qui as immédiatement sut que Métatron vous avaient enlevé. Si tu savais dans quelle rage il était quand il a appris ce que Métatron voulait…_ **(Sam fixa longuement le regard de Castiel, puis d'un soupir il dévoila le plan réel de Métatron) **_Métatron ne veut pas te détruire Cass. Il veut que tu enrage. Il veut que tu deviennes incontrôlable, il veut que tu te perdes sur la route. Cass, il ne veut pas simplement ta mort ! Mais la mienne, celle de Dean, celle de Kévin et de Crowley ! Même Abbadon ! Métatron et Abbadon se détestent mais ils ont un plan en commun, nous détruire ! Psychologiquement et physiquement. Ne les laissent pas te changer Cass ! Je sais que tu es en colère, mais ne la garde pas pour toi. Ne la jette pas contre nous, mais si tu dois crier, cris ! Si tu veux pleurer, pleure. On est là pour toi. D'accord ? Défoule toi sur les démons et ceux qui ne te méritent pas comme frère ! On t'aime comme tu es. Ne garde pas ta rage en toi, dévoile là ! Ne reste pas seul. Tu es mon ami, Cass. Tu le seras toujours. J'ai besoin de toi pour combattre à mes côtés. Dean aussi. Kévin et Crowley également._**

Castiel respira, soulagé par les paroles de Sam. Kévin revint avec un bol, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il tendit le bol à Sam.

- **_Tu dois le boire immédiatement._**

- _**Beurk… Bon allez, j'y vais !**_ (Sam porta le bol à ses lèvres, plissa le nez d'un air de dégoût puis avala d'une seule traitre, manquant de s'étrangler.) **_Oh purée… Désolé les gars mais c'est dégueu !_**

- **_Sam, tu dois allez dormir, mais on doit t'attacher par contre, pour ta sécurité…_**

- **_Je sais Kévin, tu me la déjà dis. J'y vais ! Pouah… J'espère que je ne vais pas vomir !_**

- **_Sam, je t'assure que si tu vomit le tout et que t'es pas guérit, je te le ferais ravaler le vomi si nécessaire !_**

- **_MAIS LA FERME DEAN ! Putain ! Bon, je vais faire un somme ! Dit le frangin, veille sur Cass ! Sinon je te vomis directe sur toi avec tout mon amour !_**

- **_CRÉTIN !_**

-** _DUCON !_**

Castiel sourit face à la conversation de Dean et Sam, il resta seul avec Dean, dans la pièce. Kévin est parti de son côté, dans sa chambre pour trouver des renseignements sur la tablette. Tandis que Crowley lui fit travaillez ses relations pour savoir où Abbadon se trouvait. Pour l'espionnée et essayé de trouver des renseignements sur elle. Tandis que Sam s'endors, aux pays des songes, attaché en cas de crises violentes, ce qui ne se produira finalement pas.

Dean s'avança vers Castiel, puis d'un seul geste, avec douceur, il prit son visage puis l'embrassa doucement, sur ses lèvres. Castiel soupira d'aise, le laisse faire, puis lui répondis.

Un baiser doux, tendre, qui soignait tous les maux de l'âme.

- **_Jamais je ne te laisserai Cass. Tu es tout pour moi. Crois-moi, dès que Métatron seras mort, ainsi qu'Abbadon, on laissera tout tombé ! La chasse, tout._**

- **_On verra. Seul l'avenir nous le dira… Si il y'en as un !_**

- **_Oui, Cass, positivons, on va se battre pour cet avenir ! Demain seras un autre jour, d'accord ?_**

- **_Merci Dean… Merci d'être là. Tu sais, Sam m'as dit…_**

- **_Oui, je l'ai entendu. Je suis d'accord avec lui. La rancœur ne mène nulle part. Ne garde pas ta colère pour toi. Si tu as besoin de te défouler, vas-y. Apparemment, Sam a fait aménager une salle de combat. Comme ça on pourra s'entra…. CASS ! ATTEND-MOI !_**

Castiel courut vers la salle d'entraînement, suivit de Dean. Puis d'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour s'entraîner. À mains nues, au combat rapproché et éloigné. Dean vit en Castiel un maître du combat rapproché. Tandis que Dean était plus armes de feu.

Pendant que les deux hommes s'entraînaient et apprenaient, les heures passaient. Puis vers 20 heures, Sam se réveille, pleinement reposé. Il avait plus aussi mal qu'avant ! C'était un début prometteur. Mais il avait besoin d'entraînement et de reprendre ses forces.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Crowley avait rejoint Dean et Castiel pour également leurs apprendre deux-trois truc tous en veillant à les taquiner. Kévin les avaient rejoint aussi, voulait apprendre à se battre. Sam fut le dernier à arriver, ayant été détaché par Kévin.

Demain seras un autre jour, ce soir c'est l'heure de rigolades et de taquineries. Crowley étais également contant, même si il avait un peu du mal avec ses émotions, il était contant d'avoir des alliés avec lui qui commençaient à lui faire confiance.

* * *

**Voilî voilou ! Une petite coupure sympathique ! Le chapitre 5, d'ici a priori Mardi ! Où Mercredi ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ! (La fin du chapitre 4, je précise hein. La dernière scène de lemons, je l'ai également détestée mais elle se devait être dans cet chapitre.) **


	5. Larmes du matin, chagrin

**Voici le chapitre 5. J'ai scindé cet chapitre en deux. Le chapitre 6 seras posté d'ici Jeudi ! J'espère que cet chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci à barjy02 et tous ceux de me suivre dans cette fic, et de me faire part de leurs avis. **

* * *

**Chapitre V**

**- Larmes du matin, chagrin -**

Une présence dans sa chambre, une main lui caressant le visage en essuyant ses larmes de chagrins, il ouvre les yeux puis sourit en voyant deux iris couleur olive le regarder avec tendresse. Sa voix douce s'adressant à lui. Puis il sent la chaleur du corps de Dean qui se glissa dans le lit, près de lui. Sa main qui caresse ses cheveux, sa tête qui repose sur sa poitrine nue et chaude. Il respira profondément l'odeur de Dean, puis mit sa main blanche sur l'épaule basané de celui-ci, s'accrochant à lui comme s'accroché à une bouée de sauvetage. Dean le garda contre lui, le rassurant, le soulageant.

Hier, ils riaient en s'entraînant. Hier, Sam étais sur la voix de la guérison mais avait encore besoin de repos. Hier un démon devint l'ami d'un ange. Hier, il sût, à jamais, sa relation avec cet ange avait changé. Hier, un jeune prophète avait le rire aux lèvres. Mais ce matin, il s'était réveillé pour aller aux toilettes, il était 3 heures du matin. En short, torse nu, quand il repassa devant la chambre de Castiel, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il pénétra dans cette chambre, où la lune éclairait faiblement le visage de son ami tourmenté. Un cauchemar… Le même.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient aux bunkers, s'entraînant, faisaient des recherches, rigolaient. Cela faisait des semaines que Castiel et Dean faisaient des cauchemars, et que souvent, dans la nuit, Dean rejoignit Castiel dans sa chambre pour se tenir compagnie. Deux semaines que Sam, buvant tous les soirs avant de dormir, la potion dégueulasse pour pouvoir guérir, et il allait de mieux en mieux au grand soulagement de son frère aîné.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Crowley était avec eux, en liberté, en tant que nouvel ami. Deux semaines que lui et Castiel avaient vécu des heures horribles, enlevés par Métatron puis retrouvés par leurs amis, malheureusement, le mal a été fait. Cela fait deux semaines que lui et Castiel s'entrainaient sans relâche pour pouvoir mieux se défendre, avec l'aide de Crowley qui avait toujours ses pouvoirs. Mais quelque chose avait un peu changé durant ses deux semaines, en partie grâce à cet enfoiré de Métatron, Castiel et lui se sont rapprochés.

Mais pour ce moment, il ne faisait pas encore jour ce matin dans le bunker, il regarde les rayons de la lune éclairé le visage endormi et paisible de son ami qui est un peu plus qu'un ami. Castiel et lui prennent leurs temps, de se redécouvrir. Castiel a énormément changé depuis ces deux dernières semaines, il est toujours Cass mais il a changé. Ce jour où un de ses soi-disant frère la forcé contre sa volonté à une relation sexuel. Depuis, il a de la rage à évacuer mais le chagrin… Dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Castiel se réveillé, ne le vit pas lever son regard bleu océan le fixer.

** « _Dean ?_**

** - _…_**

** - _Dean, tu ne dors pas ?_**

** - _Non… Je pense à tous ce qui s'est passé durant ses deux dernières semaines._**

** - _Et ?_**

** - _Ben, la vie continue… Tu sais Cass. Je suis épaté !_**

** - _De ?_**

** - _Sam qui guérit. Crowley qui devient un allié et un ami. Puis Kévin ! Il a changé aussi… Et…_**

** - _Nous ?_**

** - _Ouai. Aussi. Faut dire qu'on en a bavé au début, surtout toi. Je sais que tu fais toujours ce cauchemar… Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire ça à nouveau. Je te le jure._**

** - _… J'en ai marre Dean._**

** - _Je sais._**

** - _Faut trouver un moyen pour tuer cet…_**

** - _Cass. Faut que tu dormes. Tu es crevé ! Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça. Ne pense pas à ce salaud, je t'assure qu'on s'en occupera ! Mais là, il est 4 heures du matin. Faut dormir… _**

** - _Il hante mes cauchemars Dean. Je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Il est là, toujours…_**

** - _Je sais, moi aussi. Dors, je veille sur toi._**

** - _Je ne peux pas Dean. Je me lève…_**

** - _NON ! Cass, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Si tu ne peux ne pas dormir, alors reste au moins allongé. Ton corps en as besoin. Je reste près de toi… Repose-toi mon ange… Allez._**

Dean attira délicatement Castiel près de lui, pour qu'il s'allonge enfin et se repose. Dean sentis des larmes coulés sur son torse nu, des larmes de chagrin, des gouttes d'eau salée et tiède. Il jette un coup d'œil puis sourit face au visage endormi. Encore un matin de chagrin, ce qui promettait une belle journée finalement.

**0O0O0O0 Quelques heures plus tard 0O0O0O0**

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Castiel avec deux lames angélique se bats contre un mannequin où Crowley avec un grand plaisir, à transformer la tête du mannequin à l'effigie du vaisseau de Métatron. Castiel s'entraîne depuis plus de trois heures, infatigable. Kévin aussi apprend à se battre par armes à feu avec Dean dans la salle insonorisé à côté de celle d'entraînement. Sam dort toujours, se repose grâce à la potion. Crowley, lui regarde attentivement Castiel s'entraîné. Il a un peu d'affection pour l'ange mais cela ne l'empêche pas de le titillé.

Depuis deux semaines, c'était le calme plat dans le bunker, manger, s'entraîner, recherches, dormir, pendant deux semaines. Ce qui fit énormément bien à tous. Mais malheureusement, la trêve fut de courte durée.

Sam, sur son ordinateur vit quelque chose de bizarre. Une grotte était la cible de rumeurs bizarres. Il appelle les autres pour leur parler de l'article.

** « _Euh les gars ?! Venez ! Y'as un truc pas net là…_**

** - _Explique Sammy._**

** - _Une grotte, des gens l'évite. Mais apparemment, elle abrite un secret, quelque chose d'ancien._**

** - **(Castiel & Crowley le regardaient attentivement puis Castiel lui demanda)** _Tu sais où se situe cette grotte ?_**

** - _Oui, dans l'Indiana… Une grotte ancienne, vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années. Apparemment des rumeurs circulent au sujet d'une petite fille qui apparait et disparait à proximité de la grotte..._**

** - **(Dean voulut parler mais Castiel prit les devant)**_ Quel petite fille ?! _**

** - _Heu… Ben, je sais…AH SI ! Il y'as une description, une fillette, approximativement âgée de 8 à 10 ans. Cheveux blond couleur blé. _**

** - _Robe ?_**

** - _Comment sais-tu qu'elle a une robe ?_**

** - _Sam, répond, quel couleur la robe ?_**

** - _Rouge… Rouge sang. Pourquoi ?_**

** - _Oh merde… C'est elle !_**

** - _Qui ?! _**

Sam, Crowley, Kévin et Dean regardèrent attentivement Castiel en attente de savoir plus au sujet de cette mystérieuse fillette. Mais Castiel fut plongé dans un souvenir lointain…

**0O0O0O0O0 FLASH BACK 0O0O0O0O0**

** « _KAZIEL, ma ael ! te zo distreiñ !_ **(Trad. :** _CASTIEL, mon ange ! Tu es revenu !_**)

** - _Demat Anna… Penaos te mont ? _**(Trad. :** _Bonjour Anne… Comment vas-tu ?_**)

** - _Mat-tre ! Me dever kas se d'am mamm-gozh ! _**(Trad. :** _Très bien ! Je dois apporter ça à ma grand-mère !_**)

** - _Mat. Te zo hegarat mercʼh-vihan. _**(Trad. :** _Bien. Tu es une gentille petite-fille._**)

** - _Ya, hogen te eveshaat, mat eo ? _**(Trad. :** _Oui. Mais tu veilles sur moi, d'accord ?_**)

** - _Moarvat ! Dreist-holl, chemel war evezh Annaïg._ **(Trad. :** _Bien sûr ! Surtout, restes prudente petite Anne._**)** »**

Il voit une enfant, aux boucles d'or, avec sa jolie robe rouge en dentelle, elle gambade gaiement, se retourne puis lui fait signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Et elle prit le chemin de terre battu pour rejoindre sa grand-mère avec son panier en osier. Castiel la regarda, attendrie, émue pour la première fois, par cette petite fille.

**0O0O0O0 DE NOS JOURS 0O0O0O0O0**

** « _Cass ?!_**

** - _… Son nom est Anne…_**

** - _Tu l'as connait ? Elle est quoi ?!_**

** - _Pas quoi, qui… Son âme est en peine. Elle a été assassinée il y'as si longtemps… On a jamais retrouvé son meurtrier, personne n'as résolu son crime… Même moi, un ange, son ami, je n'ai pu retrouver celui qui l'a tuée… Pour qu'elle repose en paix, faut retrouver celui…_**

** - _Ok ! Bon, tu dis qu'elle s'appelle Anne ? Allez Sammy ! Essaye de trouvé …_**

** - _Ce n'est pas nécessaire… Tu ne trouveras pas._**

** - _Comment ça ?!_**

** - _Sam, Anne était une petite fille vivant dans un village de Bretagne, en France… Un village qui a disparu de nos jours. Elle est morte en 1375… Elle avait sept ans._**

** - **(Sam & Dean s'étranglèrent à moitié par leurs bière, crachèrent puis répliquèrent à l'unisson)** _1375 ?!_**

** - _Oui. Elle était mon amie… Je veillai un peu sur le village, elle était la seule à voir ma véritable apparence. Elle est la première à m'avoir touché Dean. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée… Je sais qu'elle a été assassinée par une sorcière… Mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Elle est partie avant que je n'arrive avec mes… anciens frères pour retrouver ce monstre._ **(Castiel se redressa vers Sam puis avec un sourire)** _Dans l'Indiana ? Probablement là où est établi sa meurtrière… Où que son corps a été enterré…_**

** - _Attend Cass, comment une petite française peut-elle être enterrée loin de chez elle ?!_**

** - _Son corps a disparu du cimetière, peu après son enterrement. Et la Bretagne n'était pas Française à cette époque-là…_**

** - _Oh ! Merci pour cette petite leçon… _**(Dean vit Castiel se crisper, pensant le faire rire s'arrêta)** _Désolé ! On y va Sammy ?! Trouver la petite-amie de Castiel !_**

** - _Elle n'est pas…_**

** - _Elle est la première humaine à t'avoir ouvert ton cœur ! C'est un FAIT INOUBLIABLE ! _**(Dean ébouriffa les cheveux de Castiel en rajoutant un sourire)** _Sacré cachotier ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une amie !_ **(Dean sentis que Castiel sourire mais il vit la peine dans ses yeux)** _On va trouver le monstre qui lui a fait ça… D'accord ?! Puis ça va nous changer un peu du mégalomane d'en haut et de la pouffiasse du bas… Qui vient ?! Sam ?! À trois ! Comme au bon vieux temps ?!_**

** - **(Sam rigola sous cape puis dit)** _Et si on y allait tous les cinq ?! On s'est entraîner et suffisamment reposer, on dev…._**

** - _C'EST DIT ! Allez ! CASS !? BOUGE TES FESSES DE LA ET RAMÈNE TOI ! ON y va ! Crowley ?_**

** - _Une baston ?! Suis toujours partant l'écureuil !_**

** - **(Dean tiqua face au surnom)**_Je m'appelle Dean !_**

** - _Nan ! Pour moi, tu seras toujours, l'écureuil ! Kévin, allez, lâche-moi cette putain de tablette ! L'élan, oubli pas de faire quand même une recherche ! Je voudrais pouvoir tuer un peu, car rester sur place c'est super…_**

** - _T'inquiète mon vieux, on te laissera la sorcière !_**

** - _VRAI ?! Non, laissez-la à l'angelot ! Moi je me chargerai des autres si il y'en as !_**

** - _Mais Abbadon & Métatron ?_**_ R_épliqua Kévin en reposant la tablette des anges sur la table.

** - _Ils seront toujours là demain ! Là, on va aider cette petite fille ! Faut qu'elle puisse être enterrée ! Et reposée en paix ! Et que je revois un sourire sur MON Cass !_**

Un silence lourd s'installa quand Dean déclara officiellement, implicitement, que lui et Castiel était ensemble… Crowley, vers Kévin dit d'une voix forte :

** - _Putain, ça y'est, je sens que dans les jours à venir, il va y'avoir de la copula..._**

** - _CROWLEY ! VIENS ICI !_**

** - _Attend Dean, je vais t'aider… CROWLEY !_**

** - _AHAHAHAH ! Youpiiiiiiii ! Loupé l'angelot ! OH ! Mon Deano ! Raté !_**

Crowley, hilare, envoie planer Castiel et Dean qui essayent en vain de le poursuivre et de lui lancer divers objets dans la figure. Kévin et Sam, un sourire aux lèvres, poursuivent les recherches sur ce drame au sujet de la petite Anne. Sam réussit à tomber sur un article, une légende en Bretagne, provenant près de Brocéliande. Une légende qui parle d'une fillette à la robe rouge…

Le texte original est en breton, mais il a été traduit. Crowley se retrouva coincé entre Dean et Castiel, l'un derrière lui qui lui bloquait les bras tandis que l'autre devant le frappait avec un coussin. Crowley riait à gorges déployés, ce qui est également le cas pour Kévin et Sam. Dean et Castiel, tous deux vexés par l'attitude du démon tentèrent de le faire taire par tous les moyens. Sam les appellent, ceux-ci le rejoignirent, Castiel en profita pour donner une tape sur le crâne de Crowley qui était toujours en train de rire.

** « _Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose…_**

** - _On t'écoute. CROWLEY ! Arrête ! Bon ! Vas-y Sam, on t'écoute._ »**

Sam lis à haute voix, la légende qui datait du Moyen-Âge.

** « À proximité de grottes, de sentiers perdus, si vous voyez une fillette, blonde comme les blés, yeux bleus comme l'océan, la robe rouge comme le sang, fuyez-là car vous êtes en danger…**

** - _C'EST FAUX !_**

** - _Cass. Il s'agit d'une légende. Ce qui veut dire que c'est une demie vérité…_ **(Dean vit des larmes coulés sur les joues de Castiel, les poings serrés et frémissant de rage. Mit une main sur l'épaule pour le soulagé, jeta un regard vers Sam) **_Sammy, t'aurais pas autre chose ?_**

** - _Non, désolé Cass. Je vais résumer, d'accord ?_**

** - _Fait ça oui. Cass. On va trouver, d'accord ? Allez._ »**

Sam s'engagea dans un résumé court et précis. La légende ne parlait pas spécifiquement du drame de l'enfant, mais surtout de l'apparition d'une fillette qui ensuite disparaissait. L'enfant qui, d'après la légende, cherchait son ami en gémissant. Un ami. D'un seul coup, en lisant, Sam sursauta puis ému regarda Castiel.

** « _Cass. Comment elle t'appelait la petite ?!_**

** - _Euh… Cassiel… Oui, Cassiel. Elle prononçait mon prénom ainsi. Dès fois elle m'appelait « Ma ael » Mon Ange, en breton. Sinon, elle disait aussi Kaziel. J'aimais bien. Pourquoi ?_**

** - _Parce-que, espèce de nigaud, elle te cherche ! Attend, je vais te lire ce qui est écrit._ « Des gémissements proviennent du fond des bois, un appel en murmure, un nom arrive souvent, son ange, elle le cherche, son ange Kaziel. » _Kaziel… C'est toi ! _**

** - _Elle me cherchait … ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu… !_**

** - _Tu es humain aujourd'hui, c'est normal !_**

** - _Mais seulement depuis trois semaines Dean ! Avant, je ne…_**

** - _Cass. Elle est apparue que depuis cette semaine. Avant, elle…_**

** - _Kaziel…Kaziel…__Pelec'h emaout ? …Kaziel…_ **(Trad. :** _Castiel…Castiel… Où es-tu ?... Castiel…_**)

** - _Putain !_ **(Les cinq hommes se retournèrent, une petite fille étais apparue. Ses longs cheveux blond retenues par un cerceau rouge vif, de grands yeux bleus marine, et une robe en dentelle, rouge, rouge sang. L'enfant les dévisageait puis un sourire illumina son visage en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux. Soupira puis disparaissait dans un cri)

** - _Kaziel, ma ael… !_ **(Trad. :** _Castiel, mon ange… !_**)

** - _ANNE !_ **(Castiel se leva, pâle, il voulut prendre l'enfant dans ses bras mais ne rencontra que le vide. Elle disparue brutalement comme elle était apparue)** _Non… Sam, comment elle… ! _**

** - _Elle est apparue quand je t'ai appelé Kaziel ! Probablement qu'elle a dut sentir ta présence dans les parages, et comme on t'appelait sans arrêt Cass où Castiel, elle n'as pas du comprendre… Elle a besoin de nous Cass._**

** - _Je n'ai pas pût la sauvée…_ »**

Les yeux de Castiel se firent lointains. Puis il raconta, d'une voix blanche et triste, comment il a trouvé le corps brisée de l'enfant qui était son amie.

**0O0O0O0O0 FLASH BACK 0O0O0O0O0**

Étonné de ne pas voir l'enfant le rejoindre, il pénètre, invisible aux yeux des habitants, dans la petite maison d'Anne. Il ne vit personne, ni la douce enfant aux boucles dorés, ni la mère. Il s'engage sur le sentier, croyant la petite chez sa grand-mère, dans une petite cabane un peu en dehors du village. Il entra dans la cabane, ne vit également, ni l'enfant, ni la grand-mère. Mais il vit du sang, des meubles renversé, puis il vit le panier en osier, vide, par terre, renversé. Il ressentit de la peur pour cette petite humaine. Il ferme les yeux, voulant sentir sa présence. Il ne la sentait pas et prit peur. Puis un bruit le fit se retourner. Et là, il voit la grand-mère, humaine d'un autre âge, fragile et forte, elle le fixait puis d'un soupir s'effondra sur le parquet. Les mains sur son ventre, d'où ses entrailles ressortaient.

Il comprit que la petite était en danger. Il courut en dehors, ressentant pour la première fois, du chagrin, de la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. La vieille dame étais morte, il chercha l'enfant puis la trouva. Les larmes aux yeux, il sût que la douce enfant n'y était plus. Il vit son petit corps, étendue sur le sol, sa robe qui déjà étais rouge, devenir de plus en plus rouge. Son teint déjà si blanc était bien plus blanc. Ses yeux si bleus, grand ouvert, qui exprimait de la peur. La peur restait figée sur son doux visage. Pour la première fois, un ange pleurait face à la mort… Face à une petite humaine qui plus jamais ne l'appellerai. Il sut que la brave dame avait voulu, de toute ses force, protégée l'enfant. Mais elle ne put. Pas face à ça… Il savait que c'était un loup, mais sût plus tard que ce loup avait été invoqué par une sorcière puissante. Une sorcière qui, tous les 13 ans, sacrifiait une enfant de sept ans pour un rituel. Face au corps de l'enfant, il ne fit que pleurer.

Invisible aux yeux de tous, des hommes, des femmes accouraient vers l'enfant, vers la vieille dame. Un cri, des lamentations, un cri, celui d'une mère qui prit son enfant dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, pour la bercée une dernière fois. Il vit l'homme pleurer, le père. L'ange regarda l'enfant qui désormais gardait les yeux fermés. Il ressentit de la colère face au drame. Il chercha l'animal qui à enlever son amie. Il comprit que cet animal n'existait pas… Il sut, treize ans plus tard, quand il sût qu'une autre enfant de sept ans, mourut dans les mêmes conditions, dans un village à proximité de celui d'Anne, qu'une sorcière était la responsable de ça.

En peine, il fut appelé au paradis, sur terre, il ne doit plus aller. Pendant des siècles, il ne foula plus la terre sauf pour l'observer, ne se fit plus d'amis, devenant aussi froid comme il était avant de rencontrer Anne, jusqu'où il devait allez en enfer, sauver l'âme de celui qui deviendra son ami.

Devant le corps d'une enfant, un ange pleurait. Comme aujourd'hui… Il pleurait.

**0O0O0O0 DE NOS JOURS 0O0O0O0O0**

** « _Une sorcière ?! Putain ! Merde… Tous les treize ans ?! En Bretagne ?_** Dean tentait de calculer de tête, mais Sam le devança en disant le nombre exacts d'enfant tués, depuis 1375, par cette sorcière.

** - _Cela fait... probablement 50 fillettes… Oui, c'est ça. 50 fillettes ! Bon, je fais une recherche car une fillette a probablement été tuée l'année dernière… En 2012. Eh merde ! J'ai trouvé un cas qui ressemble à ce qu'a décrit Cass. Une fillette de sept ans à trouver la mort chez elle, dévorée par un loup… Et une autre en 1999. Puis en 1986. Cela remonte jusqu'en… BORDEL ! Le plus vieux cas qui est identique, une fillette de sept ans, blonde où rousse, assassinée par un loup… Cela remonte jusqu'en 1882… Y'en as eu probablement d'autre en Bretagne, car là, je remonte jusqu'à ce 31 octobre 1882 où une fillette nommée Gretchen a été tuée par un loup alors qu'elle gardait avec son frère, les moutons. Dans le Dakota. Ah ! Il y'a une autre correspondance… Oh merde…_**

** - _QUOI ?! Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il…_**

** - _Cass. À quoi ressemblait la mère d'Anne ?_**

** - _Elle était brune, d'après mes souvenirs, brunes, petite, assez ronde d'ailleurs, Anne lui ressemblait énormément. La mère était très belle. Pourquoi ?_**

** - _À chaque fillettes mortes, dévorées par un loup, la mère étais brune, petite, un peu ronde, et assez belle…_**

** - **(Dean se leva, et cria)** _C'EST LA MÈRE !? ELLE A…_**

** - _Non ! Simplement, que c'est quelqu'un d'assez proche de la mère et qui étais jaloux… Les fillettes ressemblaient toutes à Anne, Castiel._**

** - **(Castiel le regarda, étonné puis il compris avec effarement ce qu'il avait loupé le jour où il découvrit Anne, sur le sentier, allongée près d'un arbre.) **_Je sais qui c'est !_**

**0O0O0O0O0 FLASH BACK 0O0O0O0O0**

En voyant le corps brisé de l'enfant, avant que les villageois, alarmés par l'absence d'Anne, ne viennent. Il ne vit pas des yeux l'observer. Des yeux emplis d'une haine in-considérable. L'ange pleurait son amie, caressa de la main le visage de glace de l'enfant, enleva la mèche blonde rouge sang du visage, puis il versa des larmes de chagrin… C'était un matin, et un ange pleurait la mort d'un être humain, d'une enfant… Ne voyant pas les yeux remplit de haine l'observer. N'entendis pas le ricanement de ce monstre. L'ange des lamentations, l'ange de l'observation, celui qui était appelé Kaziel, Cassiel et Castiel, pleurait de chagrin ce matin…

Étant invisible aux yeux de tous, il vit un homme courir vers le corps de son enfant. Il ne comprit pas le changement de comportement de cet homme, car le visage ne semblait pas triste et pourtant, son visage laissait apparaître des larmes… Ses yeux, il les vit puis l'ange compris, bien que trop tard, que cet homme n'étais pas père et qu'il n'avait pas d'âme… Que cet homme est celui qui as sacrifiée sa fille parce qu'il jalousait de l'attention de son épouse pour la fillette… Après, il entendit un cri, celui d'une mère qui pleurait son enfant. Et là il vit un jeune garçon qui lui aussi pleurait l'enfant. Le père, aux yeux de tous, pleurait, mais en son fort intérieure riait de joie…

**0O0O0O0 DE NOS JOURS 0O0O0O0O0**

* * *

**Voilà, je vous ai mis une jolie petite coupure, comme ça, vous saurez au moins l'identité du monstre. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayez des phrases en breton, donc, si il y'en as un qui le parles, qu'il n'hésite surtout pas de me faire part de son avis au sujet de ces phrases... ^^**

**Ah oui, le chapitre 6 : "Larmes du soir, espoir" seras posté d'ici jeudi dans l'après-midi. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! **

**Ah oui, Crowley, c'est vrai qu'il est un mignon... Lol. Je voulais que le sang de Sam dans le sien le rende bien plus sympathique que dans la série... J'espère que vous aimez. Oh oui, Crowley gardera toujours son caractère un peu chiant mais seras un allié d'atout pour les quatre compères... ^^**


	6. Larmes du soir, espoir

**Voici le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Euh, je vois qu'il y'as beaucoup de lecteurs, et des reviews seraient sympathique, comme ça, je saurais si vous avez aimés où pas, puis ça fait plaisir. ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**- Larmes du soir, espoir -**

Les garçons partirent en direction de l'Indiana, pour la grotte. Ils comprirent l'identité du monstre, il n'était autre que le père d'Anne. Donc, il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Dean conduisait son Impala, Sam s'est mis à l'arrière, laissant Castiel aller devant. Kévin, Crowley et Sam étaient à l'arrière. Cela faisait 3 heures qu'ils roulaient, trois heures de silence. Castiel était dans le passé, se rappelant de l'enfant. Dean commençait à être exaspéré par tant de silence, surtout qu'il restait quatre heures de routes pour atteindre un motel et la fameuse grotte. Avant de partir, Crowley, grâce à l'héritage de sa mère sorcière, lança un sort sur l'Impala et le groupe, les permettant d'être invisibles aux yeux de Métatron. Abbadon, elle, pour l'instant était plus occupée à gérer l'Enfer que de ce préoccupée de Crowley et de la bande.

« **_Bon ! On a quatre heures encore à parcourir. Quelqu'un veut parler ?! Soit c'est ça soit je…_**

- **_NON ! Pas la radio ni les cassettes !_ **S'exclame Crowley qui détestait les goûts musicaux de Dean

- **_Ok. Alors, quelqu'un se lance ? Cass ?_**

- (Castiel se retourna vers Dean qui le fixa tout en regardant la route, puis se retourna vers la vitre pour voir le paysage. Sam prit la parole) **_Cass. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Il a trompé…_**

- **_Pendant 638 ans, Sam. Depuis, cinquante fillettes ont été assassinée par ce monstre. Et j'en suis…_**

- **_AH NON ! TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER !_** (Dean se mit à crier sur Castiel qui sursauta, il le regarda fixement. Dean, pointant un doigt sur lui et dit glacialement) **_Cass. Je… JE T'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT QUE TU TE RENDES RESPONSABLE DE CES MEURTRES D'ENFANTS ALORS QUE TU N'Y ES STRICTEMENT POUR RIEN ! ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! Tu as compris ? Ne recommence pas à te sentir coupable de ça. Cet ho… Ce Monstre a massacré des dizaines de fillettes, certes, mais on va l'arrêté. Je t'assure, que désormais, il ne…_**

- **_J'aurai dût savoir ! DEAN ! J'AURAIS DÛT LA PROTÉGÉE COMME JE LE LUI AVAIS PROMIS ! J'AURAI DÛT…_**

- **_OUI ! Cass ! Je comprends ! CROIS-MOI PUTAIN ! ON NE PEUT PAS SAUVER TOUS LE MONDE CASS ! J'aimerai pourtant ! Mais on ne peut pas…_**

- **_J'étais son…_**

- _**Cass. Écoute, on sait que tu culpabilises. Mais c'est le passé Castiel. Anne EST morte ! La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est de faire justice ! Rends-lui la justice qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps ! Fait en sorte qu'elle, ainsi que toutes les autres fillettes, reçoivent justice et que ce monstre ne soit plus.** _

- **_Bon allez, arrêtez ça ! Dean, va falloir que tu emplois les grands moyens pour rassurer ton angelot. Champagne, bisous, joie et …_**

- (Dean se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, stoppa sa voiture brutalement vers la chaussé, se retourne vers Crowley qui avait un grand sourire face à lui) **_Tu oses prononcer le mot en question, et je t'envoie vers Abbadon ! Tu m'as…_**

- **_Arrête Deano, tu me fends le… Heu, il va où l'angelot là ?_**

- (Dean se retourne, vit Castiel s'éloigné à grand pas de la voiture, apparemment excédé. Dean sortis et partis le rejoindre en courant, et il sursauta violement quand Castiel se mit à hurler en direction du ciel) **_POURQUOI !? POURQUOI !? JE TE LE PROMETS, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! POUR ANNE ET LES AUTRES, TU VAS CREVER POURRITURE !_ **(Castiel s'effondre sur le sol, à genoux en larmes. Dean resta debout, derrière lui mais les deux se retournent brusquement quand une voix douce leurs parlas. Sam, Crowley et Kévin regardaient la scène) **_Pourquoi… Pourquoi !?_**

- **_Kaziel… ?_**

- **_Anne ! Tu es…_**

- **_Kaziel, c'est bien toi ?_** (Anne vit Castiel, souris mais son visage changea, se montrant dure) **_Tu m'as mentis Kaziel ! Tu n'es pas un ange… Tu m'as tuée !_** (le visage de l'enfant se transforma en laissant apparaître de grosses boursouflures rouges et saignantes. Puis elle continue en s'avançant vers Castiel qui l'as regardait, interdit et figer.) **_Tu nous as tous tuées ! C'est toi le monstre Kaziel. C'est toi. Tu dois mourir Kaziel… Tu dois mourir espèce de monstre… Tu n'es pas mon ami. Tu es…_**

- **_LA FERME SALE MIOCHE ! DÉGAGE ! _**Dean avec rage voulut faire partir le fantôme mais la fillette ricana machiavéliquement, puis une voix différente, plus grave, plus profonde sortis de la bouche d'Anne

- **_Vous allez tous mourir… HAHA ! Personne ne m'arrêtera ! AHAH !_**

- **_PUTAIN ! Castiel ! Ce n'est pas Anne ! Allez viens, tu dois…._**

- **_DEAN ! CASS ! Bordel… !_**

Anne leva son bras et envoya valser Dean un peu plus loin. Sam, Crowley et Kévin voulurent intervenir mais les portières de l'Impala étaient bloquées. Dean était étourdi. Pendant que la créature qui avait l'apparence d'Anne, s'approcha doucement vers Castiel qui la regarda effaré par les mots sortant de la bouche d'Anne.

- **_Oui Kaziel, tu es le monstre. Tu m'as tuée… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé cet animal m'égorgée ? Mutilée mon corps. Tu m'as tuée Castiel !_**

- _**Quoi ?!**_ (Castiel tiqua au nom employé par Anne, mais doutais toujours) **_Anne…_**

- **_Tu m'as tuée Kaziel !_**

- (Dean compris ce qu'il devait dire pour qu'il réagisse, puis il hurla en direction de Castiel) **_ANNE EST BRETONNE ! CASS ! ELLE NE PARLE PAS ANGLAIS ! ELLE N'EST PAS ELLE ! C'EST L'AUTRE ! CASS !_**

- (Castiel se ressaisi car effectivement, Anne, étant une enfant du 14ème siècle vivant en Bretagne, ne parlait que le Breton.) **_TU N'ES PAS ANNE ! Tu es…_**

- **_Bravo Castiel… T'as enfin compris. Mais c'était amusant ! Bon… Je m'en vais. C'était un plaisir Castiel ! AHAH !_**

L'enfant disparu brusquement comme elle était apparue. Castiel se releva, le visage crispé et fulminant de rage. Il se dirigea vers Dean qui reprenait sa respiration. Tous deux rejoignent l'Impala, Sam demanda.

- **_Putain. C'était quoi ça ?!_**

- **_Le connard qui a pris l'apparence d'Anne… L'ENFOIR__É__ !_** (Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui essayait de garder avec peine, son calme.) **_Cass. Garde cette force venir en toi et promet moi une chose… DÉFONCE-LUI LA GUEULE, A CE CONNARD. _**

- **_Je ne vais sûrement pas te demander la permission… Anne étais mon amie, et je compte bien faire ravalé les propos odieux à cet…_**

- (Sam mit une main sur l'épaule de Castiel, et serra, puis il jette un regard à son frère) **_Il est au courant qu'on vient…_**

- **_Ouai. L'élément de surprise…_**

- **_Ce n'est pas un sorcier les gars !_**

Suite aux mots de Crowley, les garçons se retournèrent vers lui, Castiel qui était aussi surpris que les autres le regardèrent avec attention, l'Impala était toujours garé. Crowley les regarda puis avec un léger sourire dit qui était réellement cet homme.

- **_C'est un démon… Je le connais… Enfin, je le connaissais. En principe, il devrait être mort mais apparemment pas. Son nom est Succor-Benoth… il est le démon de la jalousie. Il était à la solde de Belzebuth, mais apparemment, il s'est mêlé aux humains après s'être enfuis des Enfers. Il est un démon de seconde zone, je veux dire que vous pourrez le tuer facilement, mais le problème, ben s'est sa spécialité… Et, d'après ce que je sais, il est très fort à ce jeu ! Il…_**

- _**Atteint le cœur des hommes pour amplifiez leurs craintes… La jalousie…**_ Finissant Castiel, pensif.

- **_Et la culpabilité Angelot ! Apparemment, le père d'Anne était jaloux de l'attention de la fillette par sa mère, et il l'a tuée…_**

- **_Chiens de l'Enfer ?_ **dit Sam, après avoir compris que les marques de morsures n'étaient peut-être pas ceux des loups.

- **_Probablement. Succor-Benoth adore envoyé ses chiens vers les cibles de jalousie. Ce n'était pas des loups._**

- **_Les yeux qui m'observaient, ils étaient rouges !_** S'exclame Castiel en se remémorant d'un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé, et qu'il avait crut rêver.

- **_Oui. Un chien de l'Enfer. Puis son plaisir immense, c'était de prendre l'apparence des victimes pour harceler ceux qui sont la cause…_**

- (Castiel se retourna vers Crowley) **_Tu veux dire que le père… ?_**

- **_Son âme est sûrement en Enfer en train de griller des marshmallows ! Mais Succor-Benoth à son style assez particulier, il aime susciter la jalousie dans les cœurs des pères de familles puis ensuite, après la mort de l'enfant, garçon ou fille, il adore harceler les autres membres de la famille qui souvent meurt peu après._**

- (Sam et Dean étais perplexe, Kévin regarda Crowley puis répliqua) **_Mais tous les treize ans ? À chaque fois, des fillettes de sept ans ! Blonde où rousses !_**

- **_C'est son truc favori. De faire tuer une adorable petite fille par un père où une mère, est le truc qu'il adore par-dessus tout. Puis il est assez traditionnaliste, tous les treize ans, pour lui, c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Il apparaît dans un village, y reste trois ans, prenant l'apparence de quelqu'un de gentil. Puis le jour quand l'enfant meurt, eh bien il reste encore dans ce village pour tourmenter ses autres victimes._**

- **_Hein ?! Mais, euh… Les mères ?_**

- **_Belles, brunes, rondouillette ? Son vice ! Il fait toujours comme ça, la première année, il choisit sa proie, la met en confiance. La deuxième année, il se met à le faire douter, grâce à des hallucinations, il sème la jalousie. Puis après que le drame est lieux. Eh bien, il reste encore un an, pour sous l'apparence de l'ami, il les consoles, mais sous l'apparence de la victime, il les fait culpabilisés. Il se nourrit de ça._**

- **_Et ensuite, il récupère les âmes de ses victimes ?_**

- **_Oui, sauf celle des enfants. Son plaisir également est d'éparpiller les os des enfants pour que leurs âmes circulent et ne soient jamais libres !_**

- (Castiel se retourne vers la vitre, puis dit d'une voix blanche, les larmes aux yeux) **_Anne… Comment va-t-elle retrouvée la paix ?!_**

- **_Cass. Le seul moyen, c'est de le tuer ! Et là, tu la libéreras !_**

- **_Tiens, tu l'appelle Cass maintenant ?_**

- _**Ta gueule l'élan ! Castiel, écoute-moi attentivement. Succor-Benoth est très doué pour faire susciter la culpabilité et la jalousie, même si elle est minime. Alors fait très attention ! Quoiqu'il dise, ne l'écoutez surtout pas ! Dean, Sam, Kévin, c'est valable pour vous ! Puis aussi, il peut vous posséder sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ! Pour mieux lire votre cœur…** _

- **_Pas toi ?_**

- **_Non, je suis immunisé. Grâce à mes pouvoirs. Mais, ah oui… Succor-Benoth prend très souvent l'apparence d'un jeune garçon. Souvent, il s'agit du frère de la victime…_**

- **_Oh merde !_**

- **_Et grâce à son apparence, il aime créer la panique en disant qu'il y'as une sorcière… C'est pour ça, Castiel, que tu as pensé…_**

- **_Oui, c'est Philippe, le frère d'Anne qui m'a parlé… Enfin, je croyais qu'il…_**

-** _Le gamin à dut être tué puis remplacé par la suite, par Succor-Benoth. Ah, et son passe-temps favoris aussi, vu qu'il est à l'origine de plusieurs contes…_**

- (Dean se renfrogna, Sam réfléchissait tandis que Kévin répliquai) **_Anne et sa robe rouge… Le petit chaperon rouge ?!_**

- **_Oui, le conte a été créé à partir de ce drame mais des siècles après… Puis un autre… Le garçon qui crie au loup où la sorcière… Dès fois, il s'agit d'une petite fille, mais souvent d'un garçon… Cass. Philippe, il avait quoi ? Neuf ans ?_**

- **_Oui, il était à peine plus…_**

- (Dean s'exclame, exaspéré) **_Oh merde. Un trou du cul qui utilise les contes…_**

- **_Non Deano ! C'est lui qui les as, en partie créer ! Hansel & Gretel, eh bein, ils ont réellement existé… La fille Gretchen, en 1882… Son frère, c'était ?_**

- _**Hans…Oh non… !** _S'exclame Sam.

- **_Oui, il adore faire ça ! Il adore les deux contes… Le petit-chaperon rouge puis Hansel et Gretel. Surtout qu'ils ont réellement existé…_**

- **_QUOI ?!_**

- **_Oui. Le petit-chaperon rouge étais une petite fille réelle tout comme l'étaient Hansel & Gretel, c'est pour ça que Succor-Benoth aime ce genre d'histoire._**

- **_Cass. Tu le savais ?_**

- **_Non… ! Je ne le savais pas… Faut dire que j'ai loupé ce truc ! Puis j'm'en fous ! On ne peut pas y aller là ?! Dean, démarre-moi ce tas de…_**

- _**HEY ! INSULTE PAS MA BABY TOI !** _(Dean se mit à caresser tendrement le volant tout en lançant des regards faussement indignés vers Castiel qui le regarda, provocateur) **_Chut… Il ne voulait pas te blessée ma chérie…_**

- **_Franchement, Dean, t'es vraiment pitoyable !_**

- **_Je suis d'accord avec l'élan !_**

- **_Ta gueule Crowley ! Bon, ok, on y va…._ **(Dean se tourne vers Castiel avec un grand sourire) **_T'es contant hein ? Mais c'est vrai QU'IL EST CONTANT LE SALIGAUD !_**

- **_Dean… !_ **Sam étais étonné par le changement d'attitude de Dean, voyant Castiel se ratatiner sur place, figé et qui ne disait rien.

- **_QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL VEUT L'AUTRE HEIN ?!_**

- (Dean n'avait pas encore démarré la voiture, que Crowley se précipita sur Dean puis le secoua de toutes ses forces en lui hurlant dessus) **_SUCCOR-BENOTH ! SORS DE LA ESPÈCES D'ENFLURE !_**

- (Kévin et Sam ne comprirent pas grand-chose, Castiel regardait fixement Dean, tandis que Crowley le secoua comme un prunier. Puis, il s'arrête brutalement, une matière vaporeuse sortis des oreilles de Dean qui se réveille automatiquement) **_Qu'est…_.**

- **_Dean, la fille t'a touché ?_**

- **_Hein ? Non, c'était un fantôme…_**

- **_Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as touché après l'apparition de la fillette ?_**

- _**Non, à part…**_ (Dean compris trop tard quand Castiel se mit à rire brutalement, puis d'un regard glacial lui parlât) **_Cass… !_**

- **_Y'as plus de Cass et…_**

Dean et Sam sautèrent sur lui, l'un le retenant scotché sur le siège, puis Dean se mit sur les genoux de Castiel qui se débattait comme un dingue en rageant. Crowley aidait Sam à maintenir la bouche de Castiel grande ouverte tandis que Kévin prit dans son sac, un paquet de sel et d'eau bénite puis passa le tout à Dean. Crowley fut remplacer par Kévin car le sel lui faisait mal tout comme l'eau. Castiel riait à gorges déployé, ses yeux turquoise devinrent rouge… Rouge comme des braises. Mais Dean, furibond donna un coup de poing droit dans les « bijoux » de Castiel, ce qui le fit stopper net en soufflant. Profitant de ce répit, il boucha le nez de Castiel puis versa le sel et l'eau bénite dans la bouche. La matière vaporeuse sortis brutalement. Castiel revint à lui, voyant Dean sur lui, il se crispa automatiquement quand il vit derrière-lui, une fillette les regarder durement puis disparue brutalement.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'i…Mmmmpht !_** (Castiel fut interrompu par Dean qui l'embrassa, s'arrête puis le regarde avec un léger sourire, puis se remit à sa place) **_Que…_**

- **_Ravis de te revoir Cass ! La prochaine fois, soit mignon et préviens quand t'es possédé par le démon de la jalousie._**

- (Castiel sentis une légère douleur à son bas ventre, soupçonneux, il regarda Dean qui venait de démarrer puis de s'engager sur la route) **_T'as fait un truc là non ? T'aurais pas tapé sur mes…_**

- **_Si ! Fallait bien le faire pour que tu avale le sel ! Désolé Cass !_** »

Les passagers de derrières, ayant vues le baiser restèrent silencieux, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Castiel regarda Dean tandis que lui se concentra sur la route, excédé par le regard de Castiel, Dean soupira puis souffla :

« **_Cass. T'es mignon, mais tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça, c'est stressant._ **(Dean jeta un œil vers Castiel) **_Qu'est-ce-qu'il y'as ?_**

- **_…_**

- **_QUOI ?!_**

- **_…_**

- **_Putain… CASS !_**

- **_… Rien._**

- **_Ah ! C'est tout ?!_ **»

Dean regarde Castiel, soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'installe. Ils arrivèrent au motel s'en encombre. Ils prirent deux chambres, assez éloignées exprès pour que Castiel et Dean puisse être tranquilles. Il est 21 heures, Sam, Kévin & Crowley sont dans leurs chambre, tandis que Dean et Castiel sont dans la leurs. Dean vit un seul lit double, avec un grand sourire, il se tourne vers Castiel qui le regardait fixement. Dean tiqua, à peine à t'il prononcé son nom que celui-ci se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser.

«** _Cass… ! Mmmpppfff ! CASS !_ **(Castiel se mit à embrasser furieusement Dean, ayant du mal à le repousser, Dean se laissa faire mais savait qu'il y'avait un truc qui clochait. Donc d'un seul coup, il donna un coup dans l'entre-jambe de Castiel qui émit un cri étouffé en se maintenant les « bijoux ») **_Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Cass !?_**

- **_… _**(Castiel regarda Dean, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le rejette) **_Tu ne veux pas… ?_**

- (Dean comprit que finalement, Castiel étais lui-même, puis soupira et s'avança vers lui) **_Tu m'as surpris Cass… Désolé !_**

- **_Dean…Je veux être près de toi… Ne me rejette pas s'il te plaît… !_**

- **_Cass… Allez-viens…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! WOUMFT ! _**»

Dean fut projeté violement contre les murs, retomba au sol, inanimé. Castiel, après avoir brutalement poussé Dean, regarda, avec dégoût, le corps de son ami, s'accroupi vers lui quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer Sam, Crowley et Kévin. Ils ne laissèrent pas l'occasion à Castiel de réagir, qu'ils l'avaient déjà plaqué au sol.

Quand Dean se réveilla, il était allongé sur le lit, et trois paires d'yeux l'observaient. Il releva la tête puis vit Castiel, ligoté à la chaise, et bâillonné, qui lançaient des regards glacials.

« **_C'est quoi ce délire ?!_**

- **_Castiel a été envoûté… Enfin, Succor-Benoth à lut dans son cœur et…_**

-** _Et ?!_**

- **_Dean, tout à l'heure, Castiel étais possédé par le démon, comme toi… Mais en vérité, le démon, une fois qu'il possède la personne, il lit les cœurs, et si la personne ressent de la jalousie, de la culpabilité, il fait croire à cette personne que c'est réel._**

- **_Mais le démon est parti !_**

- **_Oui, mais le mal à déjà été fait Dean ! Répond moi à cette question, Dean. Est-ce que l'apparence d'Anne a touché Castiel ?!_**

- **_Euh…_** (Dean réfléchissait, puis son visage se crispa, et d'un soupir) **_Et merde ! Oui, elle lui a tendu sa main vers lui…_**

- **_Touché ?_**

- **_Coulé !_ **(Sam poussa un grognement face à la situation. Dean, le regard interrogateur tout en se massant le crâne.) **_Bon, on fait quoi là ?_**

- (Tous regardèrent Castiel qui grognait, Sam prit la parole) **_Crowley, tu peux expliquer le phénomène… ?_**

- (Crowley regarde Dean, soupira puis lui dit) **_Dean, je sais que tu ne risques pas trop apprécier ce que je vais te dire… Me tape pas dessus s'il te plaît, ok ? Bon, Cass a besoin de retrouver sa confiance. Il faut que tu l'aide à le déculpabilisé ! Et pour ça, il faut que tu lui montre que tu l'aime ! Que tu lui prouve qu'il n'as aucune raison de te jalousé et de culpabilisé ! Écoute, on va te laisser seul avec avec lui, enlève lui le bâillon, mais laisse le attaché, jusqu'à qu'il se reprenne ! Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure manière…_**

- **_Ha ? Parce que y'en a une autre, de manière ?_**

- **_Oui, et elle n'est pas agréable ! Si on n'arrive pas à le faire revenir, il faudra le tué !_**

- (Dean le regarda, puis baissa la tête, grogna) **_Ok._**

Tandis que les garçons se rendirent dans la chambre, Dean s'avança vers Castiel, et lui enleva le bâillon. Castiel le regarda fixement et ne dit rien.

- **_Cass ? Tu me reconnais ?_**

- **_…._**

- **_Cass. Répond-moi !_**

- **_Pourquoi Dean !? Depuis que je t'ai trouvé en Enfer, j'ai vécu un enfer avec toi ! Tu m'as toujours détesté ! Je t'aimai Dean ! Et toi…Toi tu… Tu t'es servi de moi ! Pire ! Tu me prenais pour ton petit chien ! Tu as profité de ma naïveté ! De mon statut d'ange pour mieux me… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que y'as pas deux semaines, tu as permis à ce monstre de me violé !_**

- **_QUOI ?! CASS ! C'EST FAUX ! Je ne t'es pas…_**

- _**Tu me méprise ! Dean, depuis le début ! Tu m'as toujours méprisé ! Rejeté ! Et dire que je te croyais quand tu disais m'aimer ! Mais c'était faux ! Tu m'as rejeté ! Encore ! Y'as même pas une heure ! Je t'aimais Dean… Mais toi non !** _

- _**CASS ! ARRÊTE ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! Castiel ! Écoute-moi ! C'est Succor-Benoth qui…** _

- **_TA GUEULE DEAN ! TU ME HAIS ! JE LE SAIS ! SURTOUT DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS…_**

- (Dean lui prit son visage à deux main, puis regarda droit dans ses yeux) **_Cass. Je t'aime !_**

- (Castiel, furieux, essaye en vain de délogé son visage, puis il répliqua sèchement, les larmes aux yeux) **_C'EST FAUX ! TU MENS !_**

- **_CASS ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Castiel ! Personne, ni même toi, ne diras le contraire… Cass, je t'aime. JE T'AIME ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN !_**

- **_Non ! C'est faux… ! Personne n'aime un ange déchu ! Même Anne ne m'as jamais aimé… ! Je suis UN MONSTRE !_**

- (Dean soupira de dépit. Succor-Benoth à en parti réussi, regarde Castiel qui tentait de se libéré, rouge de fureur) **_Je t'aime Cass…_**

- **_…. Libère moi Dean !_**

- **_Cass…_**

- **_Libère-Moi !_**

- **_Cass… Crois-moi si... !_**

- **_LIBÈRE-MOI !_**

Dean, exaspéré libère Castiel, qui d'un seul mouvement se jette, furieux, sur Dean pour le rouer de coups. Dean, tombé sur le lit en entraînant Castiel, serra celui-ci contre lui, ne broncha pas suite aux coups de poings rageurs. Il ferme les yeux tout en ne lâchant pas Castiel, lui maintenant la tête contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux en lui disant « Je t'aime » infiniment jusqu'à, épuisé, Castiel s'arrête puis pleure de rage contre lui.

- **_Cass._**

- **_…_ **(Castiel ouvre les yeux, reste contre Dean, s'agrippe à son tee-shirt, lève ses yeux face aux sien) **_Désolé… Je…_**

- _**Succor-Benoth est très puissant. Il t'a fait croire que… Cass, personne ne te déteste ! Surtout pas moi. Ni Anne. Elle n'est qu'une enfant… Elle t'aime Cass. Personne ne déteste un ange déchu comme toi ! Je t'aime. ON T'AIME ! Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais Cass.** _

- **_Ne me rejette pas…_**

- **_Personne ne te rejettera ! Je t'aime Cass. Putain ! Faut dormir Cass, que demain on puisse tuer ce connard de démon !_**

- **_Oui… Je peux rester… ?_**

- **_Quel question ! Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! Puis y'as qu'un seul lit… Vien-là…_**

Dean attira le visage contre le sien, puis l'embrasse doucement en lui maintenant le visage, Castiel lui répondit. Puis, tous deux allongés sur le lit, Castiel blottis son visage contre Dean, soupira d'aise puis s'endormit. Dean caresse les cheveux de Castiel, son dos pour le soulager, puis s'endormit à son tour.

À 7 heure, Sam entra dans la chambre avec Crowley et Kévin, tout trois virent Castiel endormit contre Dean, qui dormait également. Crowley, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, regarde malicieusement Kévin et Sam, puis se mit à crier d'une voix forte, en faisant sursauter Dean et Castiel qui se réveillèrent immédiatement, sous les rires de Sam et Kévin.

- **_PUTAIN ! ILS ONT BAISÉS ! ENFIN !_**

Castiel regarda Crowley perplexe, puis devint rouge comme une pivoine tandis que Dean sauta hors du lit, furieux d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut, s'approcha de Crowley, qui était mort de rire, dans le but de l'étrangler mais Sam intervint tout en se retenant de rire.

- **_Suffit Dean ! Rappelle-toi, Succor-Benoth… Tu sais, le démon…_**

- (Dean regarda son frère, puis dit sèchement envers Crowley) _**Pour** **ta gouverne, Crowley, on n'a pas baisés ! Puis ce n'est pas tes oignons, alors occupe-toi de ton cul ok ?! Je m'occupe du mien, merci !**_

- (Crowley répliqua, en pouffant de rire) **_Tu veux dire que c'est Castiel qui s'en occupe ?_**

- (Castiel blêmit face à la réplique de Crowley, tandis que Dean se crispa puis d'un soupir) _**Va te faire foutre Crow ! Obsédé ! Bon, Sam. Cass et moi, on n'a pas mangé… Donc, on peut prendre un truc ? Histoire de remplir nos estomacs ? Puis on s'occupe du grand Succor-Benoth de merde ! Et après…**_ (Dean regarda fixement Crowley, puis tout en prenant Castiel près de lui, avec un sourire sarcastique) **_Je pourrais enfin m'occuper de Castiel ! Sans jeu de mots Crow-Crow !_**

- (Sam regarda son frère, interloqué tandis que Castiel ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre) **_DEAN ! MES OREILLES CRÉTIN !_**

- **_Tu t'en remettras ! BON ! On attend quoi ? Le déluge ?_**

Une fois le déjeuner pris, ils se dirigèrent vers la fameuse grotte. L'Impala garée discrètement, ils pénètrent, tous les cinq dans la grotte. Ils pénètrent dans une grande caverne illuminée naturellement, armés de fusils et de lames angéliques, ils avancent doucement quand une fillette apparaît, il s'agit d'une petite fille rousse, approximativement âgée de 9-10 ans.

- **_T'es qui toi !?_**

- **_Chuuut… Faut pas faire de bruit…._**

L'enfant leurs fait signe d'une direction à prendre, puis elle s'avance près de Castiel qui méfiant, met une main sur sa lame près à la dégainée. Mais la main de l'enfant lui toucha la sienne, une main chaude. Elle sourit, leva les yeux puis s'adressa à lui.

- **_Tu es Kaziel… ? Anne te cherche. Aide-nous Kaziel ! S'il te plaît !_**

- (Castiel s'accroupit près de l'enfant, lui caresse son visage, chaud et vivant) **_Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu es perdue?_**

-** _Je m'appelle Sophie… Je ne suis pas vivante, Kaziel… Je suis morte, il y'as bien longtemps._**

- (Dean braqua son arme vers le visage de l'enfant, tout en tirant Castiel vers lui pour l'éloignée de la soi-disant fillette, puis d'un ton glacial) **_Ah ouai ?! Dit moi, tu serais pas alliée avec Succor-Benoth hein ?! Fiche le camp ! Va prévenir ton…_**

- (Sophie regarda Dean, les larmes aux yeux, soupira puis d'une voix douce, elle raconte son histoire aux cinq hommes, petit à petit qu'elle raconte son histoire, chacun d'entre eux baissèrent leurs armes, ayant un regard triste vers Sophie) _**Mon nom est Sophie. Je suis la première que Succor-Benoth à prise. Grâce à lui, ma mère m'envoya chez ma voisine pour lui donner du jambon, mais je n'ai rencontré qu'un monstre invisible qui m'a tuée. Ma mère à fait croire à tous que ma mort a été causée par un loup. Elle était jalouse de ma beauté… Succor-Benoth a réussi à lui faire commettre l'acte irréparable… Ma mort. Ensuite, il l'a tourmentée en prenant mon apparence, puis elle s'est tuée. Son âme est en enfer depuis. J'avais dix ans. Depuis ma mort, beaucoup de gens parlaient puis une légende est apparue depuis… Je suis celle qu'on appelle le petit-chaperon rouge… Je suis née en 1103. Je suis morte, en 1113. J'ai vécu en Allemagne, près de Berlin. Mais Succor-Benoth a pris mon corps puis l'a éparpillé dans toute la grotte… Et depuis, mon âme est prisonnière de cet endroit. Dean…**_ (Elle lève son visage près de Dean, puis d'un sourire triste) _**Méfiez-vous de lui… Il est très vil et cruel. Il a tué des milliers d'entre nous. Je suis la première, mais pas la dernière. Libérez-nous ! Je vous en supplie…**_ (Sophie disparu, mais dans la grotte silencieuse, une plainte douce et triste se fait entendre) **_Aidez-nous… Aidez-nous à sortir d'ici._**

- (Les garçons frissonnèrent, puis poursuivirent, Dean se retourna vers Crowley) **_Putain ! C'est quoi ça !? Crowley, Sophie, c'était vraiment…_**

- **_J'en sais rien figure toi ! Je n'étais pas né à cette époque ! Je tiens ça grâce aux rumeurs des Enfers… A priori, ça collerai. Le véritable petit-chaperon rouge est née autour de 1100… Hansel et Gretel, un peu plus tard, vers 1300. Quoi ?!_**

- (Dean, avec un rictus regarda Castiel) **_Tu crois qu'il va nous dire que Cendrillon et Raiponce ont existées ?!_**

-** _Crétin ! Non. Mais les frères Grimm ont eu accès à de vielles rumeurs, et ils ont basé leurs contes sur des vieux faits. C'est tout._**

- (Dean voulut répliquez mais fut interrompu par Castiel, qui pris sa lame et se mit à courir comme un forcené, droit devant. Suivit par le reste de l'équipe) **_CASS ! Attend ! CAAAAAAAAASSS !_**

Ils déboulèrent dans une caverne aménagée. Un homme était présent. Il sursauta face à l'arrivé de Castiel qui étais suivit par ses amis. Castiel le vit, puis reconnut immédiatement l'homme.

- **_TOI !_**

L'homme le regarda puis éclata de rire… Castiel blêmît de rage. Dean, d'une main sur l'épaule, lui fit regarder autour. Sam, Crowley et Kévin avaient envie de vomir.

- **_Cass… Regarde._**

- **_Oh putain… Ce sont…_ **s'exclame Sam, dégoûté.

- (L'homme, Succor-Benoth, s'avança puis présenta le reste de la caverne remplit d'ossements humains, auquel les parois étaient tapissées de sang et de chaire en putréfaction. Puis d'une voix forte, grave et mélodieuse, il s'adressa à eux) **_Bienvenue chez moi les amis ! Venez ! Ne soyez pas timide ! Crowley ?! Mon ami ! On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Alors, que deviens-tu ? Il paraît qu'une pute de l'enfer t'a détrôné ? Que penses-tu de ma décoration ? KAZIEL ! Où devrais-je dire, Castiel ? T'as petite amie m'as beaucoup parlé de toi Kaziel, tu es son ange… Même encore aujourd'hui, elle y croit la morveuse ! Elle te cherche ! Elle t'aime ! POUAH ! Eh oh ! Dean… Dean Winchester ?! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Ainsi que de ton frère. Sam. Ah mon brave Sammy, merci d'avoir stoppé l'Apocalypse avec ton frère ! Il se trouve que je n'aimais pas du tout Lucifer… Et… Mais qui est ce ravissant petit-garçon !? Quel est ton nom ?_**

- (Castiel tremblait de rage face à cet homme. Il savait qui il était. Dans le village d'Anne, il se faisait passé pour le gentil Boucher. Le meilleur ami du père.) **_Espèce d'enfoiré… Si j'avais sût… !_**

- **_Kaziel, mon petit ! Je savais qui tu étais avant que tu n'apparaisses dans ce village. Mon Dieu, ce que je me suis marrer. J'ai torturé le père, j'ai réussi ! AHAH ! Alastair adorait le torturé ! Ah mon chère, tu m'as beaucoup aidé ! Grâce à toi, j'ai pu me sauver vite fait ! Le gamin n'y était pour rien. C'est moi qui lui es dit que c'était une vilaine sorcière qui avait tué sa sœur… AHAHAH. Et toi tu y à … !_**

Il fut interrompu brutalement par Crowley qui réussit à l'envoyer se fracassé contre les parois, il retomba, assommé. Dean, Sam en profitent pour répandre le sel autour de lui, inanimé. Puis Kévin peint un symbole anti-démon. Castiel l'observa, en silence. Succor-Benoth se réveille, voulut sortir mais fut bloqué. Il regarda à terre, et hurla de rage. Castiel, avec un immense sourire l'observait. Dean lui passa le couteau de Ruby pour qu'il puisse obtenir vengeance. Succor-Benoth l'observa, puis tenta de le manipuler, de le faire douter.

- **_Allons Castiel… Tu sais comme moi, que tu es un assassin. C'est toi qui m'as menée à l'enfant ! C'est grâce à toi que…_**

- _**SIOULDER !**_ (Trad. : **_SILENCE !_**) Cria une voix enfantine. Castiel se retourna vivement, puis il vit Anne, qui le regarda avec un sourire.

- **_Annaïg !_ **(Trad. : **_petite Anne !_**) Castiel voit la petite s'approcher de lui, puis elle lui parles mais pas en breton, dans sa langue.

- **_Bonjour Kaziel… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien Anne. Cela fait si longtemps que je te cherche !_**

- (Castiel fut surpris d'entendre la petite, parler dans sa langue) **_Mais comment…_**

- **_J'ai beaucoup d'amis ici. Ils m'ont appris leurs langues. Cela fait longtemps. Où étais-tu ?_**

- **_… Je n'ai pu rester. Je ne pouvais pas…_**

- (Succor-Benoth regarda méchamment la fillette, puis d'un ton mielleux tenta de l'amadouée) **_Anne… Ma petite puce. Allons, tu ne vas pas croire ce méchant ange qui t'as abandonné ! Tu le sais Anne. Il est parti parce-que il ne t'aimait pas…_**

- (Dean voulut intervenir mais fut arrêté par Anne, elle lui fit un sourire puis s'approchât de Dean et lui glissa à l'oreille) **_J'ai peut-être l'apparence d'une enfant… Mais je ne suis pas stupide Dean. Kaziel est mon ami._ **(Puis elle va en direction de Castiel qui ne fit aucun geste et retenait ses émotions, il s'agenouille à sa hauteur pour que l'enfant puisse lui prendre son visage, puis elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, et lui parla) _**Ne t'en fait pas Kaziel Me Ael ! Je sais que tu me cherchais, que tu voulais rattraper celui qui m'a tuée. Moi et tous mes autres amis. Il n'a jamais réussi à me manipulé Kaziel, je ne suis jamais sortie de cette grotte. Aucun d'entre nous, ne le pouvons Kaziel. Seul lui peut le faire. Me Ael, libère-moi… Je voudrais pouvoir me reposée…** _

- **_CASTIEL ! Elle te ment… Dean aussi. Personne ne t'aime Castiel ! C'est toi la cause de tous ! Tu as…_**

- **_LA FERME !_ **(Castiel cria sur le démon qui se tue, interloqué et vexé, puis il se retourna vers Anne mais elle n'est plus toute seule, des dizaines d'âmes perdues sont à ses côtés, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des fillettes et des jeunes garçons. Dean, Sam, Crowley et Kévin regardèrent les âmes autour d'eux.) **_Crowley, comment le tuer ce connard ?_**

- **_Allons, Cass ! Tu ne vas pas me tuer !? TU NE PEUX PAS ! Je connais tous tes secrets Castiel ! N'oublie pas, j'ai lu en toi. Ainsi qu'en Dean. Et je sais qu'il ne t'aime pas. N'oublie pas, Castiel, il t'a fait du mal… Tu sais que c'est lui qui t'as agressé. Il se sert de toi petit ange, il ne t'aimera jamais._**

Castiel l'écouta, perplexe, il savait que les démons pouvaient mentir mais pouvaient également dire la vérité en sachant que ça ferais mal. Il ne savait quoi choisir. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Succor-Benoth détruire, d'une pierre taillée, le sceau anti-démon. Puis il sépara les âmes d'un côté et les quatre autres garçons de l'autre. Il resta près de Castiel qu'il désarma rapidement. Ignorant les cris, il continue à harcelé Castiel qui se crispa en entendant les mots prononcés par le démon.

Essayant de répliqué, Castiel avait du mal, encore fragilisé psychologiquement par les évènements des dernières semaines, à se défendre. Il entendait le démon lui révélé, soi-disant, tous ce qu'il y'avait en Dean. Il entendait Sam, Crowley, Dean, Kévin lui parler en criant. Il voyait les âmes le regarder, tristement. Succor-Benoth, sachant pertinemment que Castiel l'écoutait, ne prêta aucune attention à la voix d'Anne qui s'adressa à Castiel. Il riait même, en voyant les larmes de Castiel coulé. Pensant gagner, il continua, continua.

Castiel entendit la voix de l'enfant chanté, une chanson qu'elle ne lui chantait rien que pour lui, quand ils étaient seuls l'un et l'autre, une chanson d'amitié. Une chanson d'amour chanté par une enfant à son ange. Tandis que Succor-Benoth continuait, Castiel écouta la chanson, elle pénétra son âme, son cœur et il comprit que Succor-Benoth n'étais rien d'autre qu'un manipulateur. Il comprit, en voyant les larmes d'Anne, qu'il était en train de se faire manipulé, et qu'il devait se ressaisir. Il entendait Succor-Benoth continuer, persuader que lui, pleurait parce qu'il disait. Avec un sourire, il fixa Succor-Benoth puis lui parla.

« **_Succor-Benoth… Tu n'as pas entendu cette jolie chanson ?_**

- **_Quel chanson Cass ? Tu divague ! Oui, c'est ça, tu diva…_**

- **_Anne me chantait souvent une petite comptine en breton… Cela parle d'amour et d'amitié. C'est elle qui me la chantait, avec ses propres mots, elle me témoignait de son amitié. Et cela effaçait tous mes doutes…_**

- **_Mais de quoi tu causes l'emplumé de service !? Je n'ai rien entendu !_**

- **_Non… Effectivement, puisqu'Anne pensait… Succor-Benoth, Anne est la première humaine à m'avoir touchée ! On est liés ! Je peux sentir ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Je me suis rappelé de cette chanson, car elle n'est que vérité par rapport AUX MENSONGES QUE TU DÉBITE DEPUIS TOUT-A L'HEURE ! Même aujourd'hui, en tant qu'humain, je me sens lié avec Dean, et je sais qu'il m'aime ! Tous ce que tu me diras, désormais je le sais, n'est que mensonges et tromperies. Avant je pouvais lire dans son esprit. Maintenant c'est elle qui peut me parler par son esprit…_**

- (Succor-Benoth se retourna, furieux, vers Anne puis s'avança vers elle en fulminant) **_Tu vas mourir sale petite peste ! ARGH !_**

- **_TU N'EN FERAS RIEN !_** (Castiel avait ramassé le couteau de Ruby, et l'avait planté dans le dos de Succor-Benoth, qui surpris se figea puis cria. Une fois le corps du démon mort et effondré, Castiel se tourne vers Anne qui s'avance vers lui. Il s'agenouille devant elle puis lui dit, les larmes aux yeux) **_Merci petite fée… Tu as sût me prévenir. Maintenant tu es libres…_**

- **_Merci me ael… Merci Kaziel ! Je veillerai toujours sur toi et tes amis, me ael._**

- **_CASS ! _**(Dean se précipita vers Castiel qui s'effondra en larmes, les âmes s'envolèrent au ciel, la dernière fut Anne, puis avec un sourire, elle partit également. Crowley, Sam et Kévin sortirent de la caverne avec le cadavre du démon pour le faire bruler. Tandis que Castiel était avec Dean et pleurait, tantôt de tristesse et de joie.) **_Cass. C'est fini. Il est mort cet… Anne est libre, Cass. Tu l'as libérée !_**

- **_Il m'a dit…_**

- **_Ce ne sont que des bêtises Cass. Je t'aime. Figure toi que j'ai entendu la chanson d'Anne. Tellement magnifique. Je t'aimerai toujours Cass. Écoute, on ne peut pas laisser ces os ici, il faut les enterrés…_**

- **_Oui, mais comment… ?_**

-** _J'ai ma petite idée, viens. Sortons rejoindre les autres._**

Une fois dehors, les cinq hommes firent, à l'aide de bâtons de dynamites, sauter les deux cavernes, les parois rocheuses dégringolèrent sur les ossements. La grotte n'est plus désormais. Ils retournèrent au Motel, après avoir salé et brûler le corps du vaisseau de Succor-Benoth qui désormais, est officiellement mort. Une fois dans leurs chambres respectives, Dean et Castiel furent enfin seul. Castiel était toujours silencieux, dans un état second, encore choqué par les mots vénéneux du démon et triste par le départ de son amie.

Dean allât vers lui, délicatement lui prit le visage et l'embrassât. Castiel y répondis, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Dean les effaça d'un seul geste, lui sourit puis le mena vers le lit. Dean s'allongea aux côté de Castiel, il l'embrassa tout en le déshabillant. Puis dès qu'ils furent torses nus, l'un et l'autre, Dean murmura à l'oreille de Castiel et ensuite lui mordillait le cou.

« _**Je t'aime Cass… Je veux te montrer mon amour pour toi… Me Ael.**_ »

Castiel se laissa embrasser, mordillé par Dean en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Dean n'allât pas plus loin, voulant le faire gémir de plaisir rien qu'en l'embrassant et le mordillant. En dehors de la chambre, à l'extérieur, Sam était à la porte, voulait voir si Castiel allait bien, mais il entendit des gémissements de plaisirs provenir de la chambre, il repartit dans la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres, que Kévin et Crowley comprirent immédiatement. Cette fois, Crowley ne fit aucuns commentaires. Sam se plongea dans son ordinateur, tandis que Kévin lisait tous comme Crowley.

Dans la chambre, les gémissements de plaisirs se sont arrêtés, remplacés par une respiration discrète d'un couple endormis. Castiel se réveillât en sursaut, Dean également, il regarda Castiel qui pleurait.

Dean ne compris pas pourquoi il pleurait, pensant être aller trop vite, il demanda à Castiel tout en embrassant ses joues.

« **_Cass. J'ai commis…_**

- **_Non. Simplement, que je suis soulagé pour Anne. Mais j'ai peur Dean. Métatron. Je sais qu'il…_**

- **_Oui, un vaste programme. Mais tu sais, on est ensemble, et à deux on est plus fort. Je t'aime Cass. Et ce n'est pas Mé…_**

- **_Je sais Dean. Moi aussi, je t'aime…_**

- **_Tu m'en vois ravis. Tu sais… Larmes du matin, chagrin… Larmes du soir, espoir. Alors, espère ! Parce qu'on va tuer Métatron et tuer Abbadon. D'accord ?_**

- **_Je te crois Dean… Tu vas me rejeté si je t'embra…. ‼_**

- **_Putain, mais non espèce d'idiot ! VIENS ICI ! Me ael, je t'aime…_ **»

Castiel et Dean se prouvèrent leurs amours durant, encore, une bonne partie de la nuit en caresses et baisers. Ils veulent prendre leurs temps, par étapes.

Ce soir, un ange pleure… Mais ce soir, ce sont des larmes de joies, d'amour et d'espoirs…

* * *

**Et voilà, le 7ème chapitre seras pour jeudi prochain. Voilà, chaque jeudi (Castiel est l'ange du jeudi) vous aurez un chapitre. Alors voici le prochain titre "Chapitre 07 - Le nouvel ange" donc, n'hésitez pas à deviner ce qui vas se passé ! ^^ N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire part de vos avis, cela me feras très plaisir. Je remercie à tous de me lire, et surtout ceux qui me laisse leurs commentaires ! ^^ Bonne lecture. Et à jeudi pour le 7ème chapitre. Merci de me lire. **


	7. Explication de ma longue absence

Bonjour,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excusée de ma longue absence. Je vais être brève. J'ai eu un souci avec mon ordi, les chapitres sont enregistrés sur une clé USB et sur le disque dur, par sécurité. Sauf que mon ordi s'est éteint brusquement en supprimant les documents sur lesquels je travaillais. Résultat, vu que je n'avais pas encore enregistré les chapitres 7, 8, 9 sur ma clé USB, ils ont été perdus. Puis ensuite, je n'ai pas pu me connectée sur internet suite à un problème de connexion.

Bon, vu que j'ai été sacrément agacée par ses évènements, j'ai mis de côté les fics. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, ma fic : Les larmes d'un ange, n'est pas finie et ne seras pas abandonnée ! Donc, voilà ce que je vais faire, écrire mes documents directement sur ma clé USB et continuée mes chapitres jusqu'à que j'ai finis l'histoire (cette fic à 13 chapitres.).

Alors voilà, bien évidement je vais reprendre (ma connexion s'est rétablie il y'as quelques jours) ma lecture des fics (en vous mettant des reviews) tout en continuant mon histoire. Je ne vous pas quand le chapitre 7 seras posté, mais en tout cas, la fic « Les larmes d'un ange » seras posté chaque jeudi.

Merci encore de m'avoir suivie, et je veillerai à ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

Bonne vacances, puis bravo à ceux qui ont eu leurs diplômes ! ^^

À bientôt.

Gwenn


End file.
